The Sweetest Mistress
by Snapes-Mistress
Summary: Hermione's 5th year.... unexpected love, but wanted love... where is Severus involved...what does Albus know? My first fic.. not yet R but soon might be rated R.. thanks for reading ... Enjoy!
1. Dark Damp Wonderings

Disclaimer**: **Okay everyone. Most of this stuff is not mine but it's J.K.'s. She deserves most of the credit for this.

Author's Note: This is my first story so I hope it's not that bad. Any type of help is well accepted. I will also try to update as much as possible. Writers block is already attacking me and I have only written the first two chapters. This is probably totally out of character for Severus, but this is how I want him to be. Enjoy!

The Sweetest Mistress Chapter 1: Dark, Damp Wonderings 

No love, no life, what am I even doing alive? Severus Snape sat in is dark and damp office wondering. He did this often, seeing as he had nothing better to think about. He sat in a very dark corner drinking Firewhiskey Butterbeer. Since he had gotten back from working undercover (and especially working with Sirius Black), he had become even more pessimistic and sarcastic. Severus had once been a happy person. Yes, he remembered Lilly, but he would never be happy again. Or so he thought. Then that little voice he hated so much spoke up, "You know she would make you even happier than Lilly did Severus. You know she's why you're alive". As much as he hated it, he knew that dim voice was right. The only thing he would allow himself to believe was that he was a greasy old git. The most cynical greasy old git the world had known, and nobody would (or could) ever love him.

          Why was Albus so nice to him anyway? He did not deserve it after all the bad he had done. He took another drink of his Firewhiskey Butterbeer. Severus Snape had no idea of what was in store for him. He finished off his Butterbeer and found himself in a deep, cold slumber. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Albus Dumbledore sat in his grand office quarters eating lemon drops (his favorite Muggle treat). "How am I ever going to get those two together" he thought to himself out loud. Some have always wondered, or have been left wondering, why Albus always seems to read minds, and know something you did not, and all of his Dumbledoreish things. Only he and Minerva McGonagall knew it was because Albus had, as Sybil would say the "Inner Eye". That is right Albus had physic powers, but his are different from Sybil's. Sybil's powers are very foggy, and Albus' on the other hand are as clear as the crystal glass sitting in front of him. Severus had known for a while that Severus was meant for someone, he actually knew whom it as from the day he met Severus. But he was not sure until her first day at Hogwarts. That is when he knew exactly whom Severus was meant for. Albus' train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Ah Minerva, you know there is never a need for you to knock."

"Albus don't be silly it is only polite to knock."

"Knocking is a nonsense Minerva. Lemon drop?"

          Minerva ignored his comment and took the plush chair in front of his desk. Then she gently plucked a lemon drop from the candy bowl. She was never really fond of the Muggle candy, but working with Albus so long got her to like them.

"Minerva dearest, what do you want to see happen for Severus?"

"Albus you know that man is sour because he thinks no one would or could love him. Not only love him, and mean it. I know all of the staff tries to be friendly to him. Oh but Albus! He thinks you make us be friendly. We need to get someone to love him."

"Yes Minerva, you are right about that."

"Albus, your eyes are twinkling. What do you know that I don't?"

"Lets think hypothetically for a minute."

"Oh dear. Oh okay just a minute though."

"What would you think of a student/teacher relationship, if and only if the student is of age?"

"Of age as in 'age of consent', or of age as in adult?"

"Technically she is an adult, but she is only in 5th year."

"Albus!" Minerva gasped. "You can not mean?"


	2. The Sweetest Gryffindor Thoughts

Disclaimer: Again everything belongs to J.K. The Firewhiskey Butterbeer was mine. 

Authors Note: Ok. I hope the first chapter was not that bad and I hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger a bit. It must be obvious who it is though.

Chapter 2: The Sweetest Gryffindor Thoughts 

          Hermione Granger sat on her four posts unpacking her trunk. She loved making the dorm as cosy as possible. Lavender and Parvati are always making a gyp about it. They love to say she's too much of a swot. Besides Hermione has always had troubles getting to sleep after the Welcoming Feast. 

"Herm, there you are," squeaked Lavender. "Tell us about your very famous boyfriend."

"Lavender, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend. The one I want I can never have" Hermione sighed. 

"Herm, how can you not date Viktor, he's so gorgey. Every girl rates him, and you know it! Besides the only thing Ron would talk about this summer was you going off to visit Viktor in Bulgaria." Parvati whined. 

"Yes, I went because he asked me to visit. He is just not the guy I want in life. He is just… not my type," Hermione faded "I… I just need to keep my options open." 

"Right then, whom is this guy?"

"Parvati, I'm sorry. I cannot tell you. It's something I want to keep to myself."

"Herm please! We really want to know who could be better than Viktor!"

"Lavender NO. I'm sorry. I am going to the library. Bye"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione stormed out of the dorm, and down the staircase to the common room. She was in such a hurry she barley remembered to grab her diary that she bought in Hogsmead last year. That is when she started to write about him. There was just something about him that drew her to him. What was it?

"'Mione where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Ginny sweetly.

"Gin, there is something I need to talk to you about. Will you come to the library with me?"

"Sure. Harry I'll be back ok?" Ginny smiled sweetly to Harry as if asking for permission. 

"Ok Gin. 'Mione are you ok, you look distressed?" Harry asked with concern.

"Harry I'm fine, I just need to talk to Ginny."

"Okay. Be good girls." Harry said with a wink. 

          The girls walked out of the portrait hole. They walked in silence halfway to the library. Peeves for once left them alone. 

"'Mione what's wrong. You look miserable."

"My love life for one thing, and the fact that I can't have what I want. I mean look at you and Harry. Then there's Ron and Parvati. I just have so many mixed emotions, but lets finish this in the library."

"Okay love."

          Hermione and Ginny walked into the Library. Irma Pince, whom was fond of Hermione, waved at the two girls. Hermione took Ginny back to her special nook back towards the Restricted Section. They sat in the plush chairs and Hermione lit the fire.

"Okay 'Mione love, spill your guts."

"I'm in love with a teacher." Hermione bit her tongue she hadn't meant to be so blunt.

"'MIONE!" Ginny said in shock.

"I know, I know! Ginny since my first year I have felt complete around him. I know how bad that sounds, but I think he's the one I want. Forever and always, just him."

"Hermione who?"

"You're going to put me in St. Mugos if I tell you."

"'Mione, I'm putting you there anyway."

"Severus"

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped.

Thank you to all of the people who were my first reviewers. Bunny, Molly of Oz, CynthiaWeasley, DarkFire, flyeagle, Quillusion, and God of Fire. Thank you your help and praise means so much to me! Thank you so very much!!!!


	3. New Ideas

Disclaimer: J.K. owns it all.. Jezebel is my creation J

Chapter 3: New Ideas 

"Hermione, why that greasy old git? Why didn't you go for Professor Lupin?"

"He is not a greasy old git, and you know Remus is like an uncle to us."

"Yes, but a cute one at that."

"Ginny! This is serious, besides you the one dating Harry and Remus is really like an uncle to him so just listen."

"Okay 'Mione, don't get your knickers in a twist. It's not at all attractive."

"You have to swear on your life and Harry's you won't tell a soul about this."

"'Mione you know me better than that."

"You're right. The weird thing is I think he knows, and almost likes me back."

"'Mione don't be ridiculous, but go on."

"Lavender and Parvati told me that last year Trelawney had a sight of me falling in love with a dark man. A man with at bright mind, but a dark life," Hermiones' eyes clouded as she continued. "They said Trelawney told them to tell me about it so I would be for warned. This was after the Yule Ball, and they thought she meant Viktor. But the only think with that is Viktor doesn't have a dark life at all. Besides you know how seriously those two take Trelawney."

"And you think she meant Snape?" Ginny asked with a glint of concern in her eyes. 

"You know how much I dislike Trelawney, but yes, I do think she meant Severus."

"I think so too, I mean I really don't think Viktor is that bright," Ginny said trying to laugh under the glare Hermione was giving her.

"Don't say that about Viktor. I think I should talk to Severus or Dumbledore about this even talk to Professor McGonagall, she is head of our house you know."

"Hermione Granger! He is a Professor, and you are a student. Do you really think anyone would be happy about that?" Ginny was red from yelling quietly enough she would be heard. 

"Ginny, keep quiet. Isn't the best way to sort this out, just to talk everyone about it," Hermione sighed. She had no idea what to do.

"'Mione no. You have too much trust and confidence in the professors and elders. You shouldn't talk to anyone at all. I mean you can talk to me, but not Snape, Dumbledore, or McGonagall."

"I guess you're right, but it's so hard." 

          With that Ginny gave Hermione a hug and headed back to the common room. Hermione sat down in a plush chair twice the size of her. She grabbed her quill and diary to start unloading her thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes Minerva, I mean Miss Granger," Albus said with one of the biggest twinkles in his eye that Minerva had ever seen.

"Well then. I guess we must get them together somehow," Minerva sighed. She really didn't want to think of the howlers she would receive as a result of a Professor/Student relationship. 

"Minerva, that is not the problem. Severus already is head over heels in love with her. He will just not allow him self to be loved or let someone love him. The other thing is I have not been around Miss Granger and Severus at the same time so I do not know if she is ready for this relationship. That is the biggest part of making this work."

"Can't we give him some sort of assignment that will need the assistance of a student? Isn't Hermione the best in Hogwarts? She received higher marks than any seventh years," Minerva gleamed at that.

"You have a point Minerva dearest. Lets brainstorm over some Butterbeer."

          With that Albus stood up and took Minerva's hand. They walked linked in each other's arms up the kitchens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was nearly 1 am by the time Hermione was done recounting her feelings and conversation with Jezebel (her diary). Madam Pince must have forgotten Hermione was even in the library. She got everything together and started the walk back to the common room. After getting scolded by the Fat Lady, she went straight to her four-post bed and went to sleep without even changing. Sweet dreams of Severus filled her sleep.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for your reviews of the second chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am going to try to get another chapter up sometime tonight. Special thanks to the following:

Feable: sorry, but it won't be an entirely miserable Snape.. he will be very miserable at some points though *Wink, Wink*

DarkFire: thanks for the great idea.. hehe 

Leauk82: thanks for the review..


	4. A Possible CureProblem Solver

Disclaimer/Early Authors Note: It's just about all J.K.'s except the idea for the cure for lycanthropy. Which belongs to Riley. The most wonderful Snape/Hermione author there is. Everyone should go check out her fic its Pawn To Queen, and found at www.witchfics.org under Riley. It is defiantly worth it. You will enjoy it trust me. With that said, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4: A Possible Cure/Problem Solver 

          Remus Lupin looked up from his work. He could not decide on what lesson plan to go with, for tomorrow's class. He didn't have to worry about dementors, or anything else that plagued his first year as a teacher. Besides he couldn't teach about boggarts or patronus until later on in the year. He was starting to get a headache thinking about the next day. "We will just talk about summer hols and what DADA means to them," Remus shouted in victory. He realized that he was hungry, he didn't' go to the feast. He didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus with his return as a professor. He decided to head down to the kitchen for a snack. 

          On his way down to the kitchen he stated to think about the impeding full moon. He really wished there was a cure for lycanthropy. He decided to ask Albus about that idea. Remus reached out to tickle the pear, but before he could open the door it opened in front of him. 

"Oh Albus, I was just thinking about talking to you."

"Ah yes Remus. Why don't you come on here and talk with me now? You don't mind if Minerva joins us do you?"

"Not at all."

"Twinkle, would you please get Mr. Lupin a plate of leftovers from diner, and some Butterbeer?"

"Yeses Sir, Mr. Headmaster sir."

"Thank you Twinkle." With that Twinkle curtly bowed, then 'popped' away.

"Remus, dear boy come site with us." As Remus sat down Twinkle showed up with a huge plate of food and a nice warm mug of Butterbeer. 

"Thank you Twinkle. Albus what I wanted to talk to you about is a cure for me. I have some leads from books and studies, but I need authorisation and a professional."

"Oh Albus, this is a wonderful chance," Minerva squealed like she was a teenager once more.

"That it is Minerva. Remus, we were just discussing the fact that we need something to occupy Severus. He is usually in a better mood when a heavy task is upon him."

"I would have never guessed," Remus lost it then. He could not hold back the laughter.

"Sorry about that Albus. I was just imaging Snape in a better mood. That is just amusing."

Severus is capable of being a nice man," Minerva said trying to enter the conversation. 

"I hate to eat and run from conversation, but I should be getting to bed. Goodnight Albus, Minerva. And thank you very much for helping me with this." Remus got up and swiftly left the kitchen. 

"Oh Albus! Can you believe it? It's perfect," Minerva was glowing with happiness.

"It is just the opportunity we were looking for Minerva."

"What are you telling Severus?"

"I think I will just as him as a favour and see what he says. If he doesn't mention an assistant, then I will mention it for him." Albus' eyes twinkled wildly at that.

          With that they headed out of the kitchen. Minerva went back to her quarters, and Albus headed straight for the Dungeons.

Authors Note: sorry for such a short chapter everyone. I'll try to make the next one longer though. I just thought this was the perfect place to stop. I'm getting excited about the way this story is going thank everyone so very much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me, special thanks too: marston chicklet

                Quillusion

                God of Fire        

                Slytherian Angel          

                DarkFire  

Don't forget to check out Riley's Pawn to Queen. I swear you guys will love it J 


	5. Two Houses Together?

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world. I'm just having fun with everything. 

Chapter 5: Two Houses Together? 

          Albus knocked on the door to Severus' office; he knew that Severus was asleep in there. Severus jolted his head up at the sound of the knocking. 'Who in the hell is it now!' He opened the door and saw two twinkling blue eyes.

"Albus, it is late, what are you doing here?" Severus grumbled, slurring his words. 

"Severus I have come to ask a favour of you." 

"What type of favour?"

"One you should enjoy. Severus, Remus has informed me that he has found some leads on a cure for lycanthropy. I want to know if you would take on the experiment. Just to see if what he has might lead to something."

          Severus thought hard. This would mean extra work, but he loved working on potions and experimenting with anything. Potions after all were is one love. 'Except for the girl Severus.' He thought a bit harder. 'We could work together on this. She has a strong enough mind for it.' He made a quick decision and before he could stop it, it was coming out of his mouth

"Albus, I possibly couldn't take on the task by myself. Would it be ok if I were to ask the help of a student?" Severus asked with a hint of want in his voice. 

"Of course, if I feel the student has the mind for it."

"I was thinking Ms. Granger, it would help her prepare for the O.W.L.s and if it is ok with you, that could just be her exam." 

"Severus, that is the best idea I have heard all night. I would not have felt right about you asking any other student."

"May I ask why?"

"Severus, my dear boy, I would not trust anyone besides you with this. But she comes in a very close second. It wouldn't hurt either for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to work together on a good cause. I will trust you with the task of asking Ms. Granger. Please go about it in a nice manor Severus. Goodnight."

          With that Albus turned around and walked out the door. He smiled to himself. 'That was easier than planned.' He thought to himself.

          Severus stood dumbfounded for a moment. What had just happened? Why did he agree to help Dumbledore with something meant for Lupin? Why in the world had he said Hermione so fast? There were many other students that could handle it. 'Not really though, she did manage the Polyjuice potion in her second year.' Severus tried to shut any thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. He walked over to the chair he fell asleep in and drank the rest of his Firewiskey Butterbeer and headed to his quarters. He fell asleep dreaming of a girl with chestnut hair and cinnamon eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione woke up to Lavender pulling open her curtains. Hermione hadn't realized she even closed them last night.

"Morning love, it's the first day of school." Lavender said this with the most evil grin on her face she had ever seen from her.

"Lav love, your scaring me." Hermione said; she didn't realize how true it was though.

"Oh but Herm, we have our best classes today! See you at breakfast." With that Lavender was gone.

          'I wonder what she meant by that.' Hermione shrugged it off as she got her clothes ready before her shower. Lavender walked down to the common room with a debate going on in her head. 'Oh what I could do with that information. I don't think I'll tell anyone for now, but if Hermione ever makes me mad I have the most perfect revenge.'

          Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. She wondered what Potions was going to be like. She had it last thing of the day. She didn't know if she could wait until then. Breakfast went by with out a whim, except when Hermione had been sneaking a look at Professor Snape she had caught him looking at her also. It probably wasn't her he was looking at anyway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to potions. They realized as they took their seats that Slytherin was not who they were taking potions with this year. They were with Ravenclaw. That was a good thing it meant no more Malfoy. 

"As always there is very little foolish wand waving. We will be working on a headache potion today. They are very complicated and easy to mess up if you dunderheads don't pay attention." At that Snape scowled at Neville.

"The ingredients are in your books. Get to work. NOW!" Severus was pleased to see everyone throw open their books and start working out of them. He was afraid of how many cauldrons that Longbottom boy would melt today. He watched as Hermione basically made Neville's potion for him. 'Perfect opportunity,' he thought dangerously.

"Ms. Granger! I would hope you know not to cheat in my class ten points from Gryffindor." Severus landed his best scowl. He knew she would try to defend herself.

"Professor Snape, I was only trying to help. I was not cheating in anyway." Hermione said her voice quiet but fierce. 

"Ms. Granger, that is a detention. Defying what I say are you? I will see you after class." Severus tried to hide the shiver. He loved how fierce her voice could get without her even raising her voice. 'Stop that I have a class to teach.' Severus shouted silently to his own brain.

"Can you believe that old git? Giving you a detention for helping Neville. And it's only the first day. Hermione you have never gotten a detention." Ron sounded amused and worried at the same time. 

"I will clear it up with him after class." Is all Hermione said.

Authors Note: This is my longest chapter yet. I hope it was ok. I am surprised I got two chapters done in one night. Thank you very much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. Thank you very much. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just didn't want to crowd too much in to this chapter! 


	6. The Question

Disclaimer: Again, I'm just playing in J.K.'s world.

Chapter 6: The Question 

            The bell rang for the class to start cleaning up. Hermiones' stomach turned. 'I have to talk to him all by myself.' Hermione got more and more nervous as each minute ticked by. 'Alright I can do this.' She was starting to feel better. 'After all I love him so I have to be used to talking to him alone.' The bell rang. Everyone started to pile out of the class.

"We will wait right out side." Ron reassured Hermione. 

"It's ok Ron. Go on and head back up to the common room. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked in a brotherly way.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ms. Granger!" Snape growled. 'Why are those stupid boys always around her.' Severus knew that Hermione could be a much better person if she didn't hang around Potter, and Weasley.

          Hermione approached his desk, and stood silently, not wanting to make things worse. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. Part of her wanted to ask if she could spend the whole night with him, and the other part wanted to scream at him for giving her a detention, when she was only trying to help.

"Professor Snape, I don't think I deserved a detention, just for helping."

          For a moment, Snape sat still in his chair, his hands folded and his eyes closed, the famous scowl on his face. He looked like he was deep in thought. 'What in the world do I say to her?' He came to a conclusion. Immediately he sat forward, his eyes opening with a force that shocked her tremendously. She didn't want to show weakness, so she stood her ground and squared her shoulders. 

"I will see you here tonight at 7. Do not be late." Snape growled. 

"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione said with a happiness she couldn't hide. She would be totally alone with Severus. She felt a flutter of butterflies hit her stomach. 

          Severus was shocked to hear the happiness in Hermiones' voice. He saw it in her eyes too. Could that possibly mean? 'No Severus, don't be silly.' He continued grading potions work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked back to the common room. On the way back she just couldn't believe her luck. If you could call it luck. She didn't care though. She was going to spend time alone with him.

"Hermione, are you ok? Did Snape yell at you? What do you have to do?" Ron sounded concerned. 

"I'm fine Ron. No, not any yelling at all. I have to go back to the dungeons at 7."

"What?" Harry shouted. "Why don't you have to clean bedpans, or the trophy room?"

"I don't know Harry. I guess Snape" (Hermione shuddered at calling him Snape) " just needs help in his stores or something." Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

"I still can't believe that you have to work with Snape," Ron sounded like he was totally disgusted. 

"It could be much worse." Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione cleaning bedpans without magic. 

"That it could, and I'm glad it's not. I'm going to get my homework done." At that Hermione turned and headed up to the dorm. 

          When she got to her bed she saw that her diary was under her pillow. She hadn't put it there last night. 'Oh my gosh! I hope nobody read it. I just won't bring it up. Oh gosh.' She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts on the subject. Then grabbed her homework and got it done before dinner.

          Dinner went by in a blur. It was one of the fastest dinners Hermione remembered. It seemed like two minutes and she was on her way to the dungeons. The butterflies were back again. Hermione couldn't believe she was actually nervous. She reached the classroom door. It was closed. She knocked then opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. There were two workstations set up. Each contained a stack of papers, a scroll, and a quill. 

"Ah, Ms. Granger. You decided to come."

"Why would I not? This is my punishment."

"True. Anyway, I have an experiment I have to work on. It needs two minds almost equal in knowledge. To bad there is not a soul in Slytherin that has your intelligence. I am doing a rare thing and asking you for your help. If you could assist me until I have come up with what I am looking for?" Severus tried to hide the hope in his voice, but he didn't know if it would work.

Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry that I cut it short right here. I couldn't help it. I have a slight bit of writers block, and I'm worried about keeping Severus in Character, and changing his character too fast. If you have any ideas on how to keep him in character, or anything you want to see happen please feel free to e-mail me StarGirl1311@aol.com or Staru13@hotmail.com. I should be getting the next chapter up with in the next 6 hours. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll thank you at the beginning of the next chapter. J thank you so much!!!


	7. The Answer

Disclaimer: With every chapter it gets more fun to play in J.K.'s world!

Chapter 7: The Answer 

            Hermione could not believe her ears. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. If she had heard right, Severus had just asked for her help on something. The thought of helping Severus with something gave Hermione a slight case of the shivers. For a moment she tried to wake herself up.

"Yes, I will assist you." Hermione said that more coldly then she attended to.

"Good then lets get to work." Severus couldn't believe the coldness in Hermiones voice. He was silent for a few minutes.

"What do I do to get started?" Hermione wasn't sure if Severus was staring at her or something behind her. She hoped that he was taking in her beauty. 

          Severus couldn't believe how she looked. In the years before she looked like just a bushy hair, big toothed, stick of a girl. Now she looked immensely beautiful. Her hair was tamer, but now it seemed as though she had the slightest of ringlets. Her eyes were a richer brown, and her body seemed to have developed delicious curves over the summer. He couldn't believe he felt this way. When he was around her, his whole mannerism wanted to change. He had to stay headstrong though. 

"Professor Snape!" 

"What now girl?" Severus flinched at calling her a girl; no she was much more than that. She was a woman. 

"How can I or we get started when you're staring off into space?"

"Right. Over this way" With his famous scowl in place he led the way to the workstations. He couldn't believe he had let himself be so soft around her, but it seemed only so natural to do so.

"You have two workstations set up, are you sure you don't want me to just take notes?" Hermione was nervous about helping with a big project.

"Ms. Granger, if I just wanted some dunderhead to sit and take notes for me I would of enlisted the help of a Slytherin. You of all people should know that you are far more advanced then most of the seventh years." He couldn't believe he let a complement slip out. It was just so hard for him not to waste his every word on her beauty.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears yet again tonight. He had complemented her. He probably didn't mean it, or didn't intend to, but he did. It was just hers too. Not meant for anyone but her. "What shall I do then?"

"I have divvied up the different concoctions. I have given you the more simple ones, and gave myself the more complex ones. Mind you, these are not at all easy and require your utmost attention. I want you to take notes on the effects of everything you add and all of your observations. Do not keep any of them to yourself. Those are almost the only things we can go on." As Severus realized what he said he was worried that he would be very distracted by Hermione.

          They both looked at the different directions and ingredients. Hermione was the first to get started with the potion mixing. Severus was a bit distracted by her smell. She smelt of sweet lavender, cucumber, and mint. 'What a wonderful smell,' is just about the only thing he could think of. As the night progressed they were working intensely. When the clock struck 11, they both became aware of how late it was. Severus growling and scowling realized he had much more to do. 

"Professor Snape, what would you like me to do with my things?"

"Go ahead and leave them her. Now get out and back to your common room!" Severus shouted a bit more than he intended too.

"Goodnight Professor," was Hermiones sweet reply, and quickly she outed.

          Severus felt his heart begin to melt a little. What he didn't know is that the more time he spent around her the more is heart melted and grew. Who knew maybe, just maybe he might be a normal person. He gathered up the stuff and set it all in the side workroom. Then he silently headed to his chambers to retire to a trying night.

          Hermione was giddy with excitement and terribly tired at the same time. She had forgotten to ask Severus if she should be there tomorrow. She decided to show up anyway. It might be a pleasant surprise she thought. As she headed in through the portrait hole, the warm fire hit her. She felt her eyelids getting heavier. But the only thing she could think about was Severus. He had asked her to work with him. She was seriously overjoyed the only thing he worried about is how to keep Ron and Harry from getting mad or suspicious. 

Buy the time she got to her bed she was only thinking of Severus and the next night. She silently undressed, slipped into some jimjams and fell asleep thinking of her dear sweet Severus.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so much longer than expected to get this chapter up. I'm sorry it is so short too. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers for their help. And my awesome reviewer who told me not to worry about Hermione and Severus being OOC, because my story was good, and also to think of Severus and an Oreo cookie. It really helped. Thank you all sooo much.. Thank you.. night J


	8. The Helper

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't feel like writing one. If you need one please check earlier chapters.

A/N: Thank you all very much for your support. I am very sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I have a midterm coming up. So I have been very busy studying for it. Thank you all for your patience with me! 

Chapter 7: The Helper 

          Hermione woke up to smiling Lavender in her face. Hermione knew that something was up as soon as she opened her eyes. 'Oh great, this is not good.'

"Lav, what are you doing?" 

"Don't worry love. We will find you a new crush. Maybe you can go for Viktor?" Lavender's voice was filled with an evil that Hermione had only heard from a Slytherin. 

"What are you talking about Lavender?" The worry in Hermiones' voice was obvious. 

"Oh love, see the other night after you came back late, I found your diary. I read all about your crush on Snape. But since he took points from you and gave you a detention, you must be devastated that he doesn't like you. So I have taken it upon myself to help you! Don't worry I won't tell anyone about the 'former crush'. No one needs to know!"

Hermione was in a state of shock. She wasn't sure if Lavender was telling the truth or not. She came to a decision fast. "Ok, you can help only as long as you promise not to tell anyone. Lavender, I'm serious you cannot even tell Parvati. Only you and Ginny know."

"Herm love, I swear on Trelawneys' crystal ball. Nobody at all will know. Only if I can help you find someone!"

"Now, if you don't mind. I would like to get up and get dressed."

"Sure love. I will start scooping out guys." With that Lavender winked and left the dorm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Severus woke up suddenly. He had been dreaming about Hermione. That had never happened before. Of course he thought about her, but dreaming. That was one step too far for Severus. 'Or is it?' His thoughts scattered. 'She is so intelligent, beautiful (if any guy didn't realize her beauty, there has to be something wrong with their noggin.). She is something I can't have, that is why I want her' Severus concluded. 'Of course you can you stupid old bat' He knew there was truth to both sides of his argument. He showered, and got dressed. Just as he entered his office, he heard a 'pop'. 

"Oh Severus, I thought you would still be asleep. It is good to see you up. How did your work go last night?"

"It went fine Albus. If you will excuse me," but before Severus could finish his sentence, Albus interrupted him. Which was not something Albus would usually do.

"How was working with Ms. Granger?"

"It was fine. I just wish I had someone in Slytherin that had just half of her intelligence. Now if you would excuse me Albus I have some work I must complete before class this morning."

"Oh of course Severus. See you at breakfast." With that Albus' head 'popped' out of the fireplace. 

          Severus was in a bitter mood. First waking up thinking about Hermione, then Albus asking how working with her was. 'If only he knew how much I enjoyed her company.' Severus immediately shook that thought from his head and sat down to finish correcting papers for his next class.

Author's Note: Hey guys I am so very sorry it took me so long to update. I had a weekend full of studying and three midterms to take. Not fun, at all. I hope you enjoy this one a bit. I know it nipped a bit of the wonder you had about Lavender. Also thank you so so so very much to all of my reviewers! You make me want to write more!

Thank you to Hermia LaFaye, ElvenFaerie, and animegirl-mika for adding me to their favourites list!!


	9. The Note

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I was not the genius how created the Potter Universe. That was J.K.

Chapter 9: The Note

          Severus Snape sat at his desk finishing a note. He looked it over again for the fourth time. He had rewritten it twice. 'This should work,' he thought to himself. 'It is only a note after all.' He wasn't quite sure how he was going to get it to her, but he knew he needed too. He decided to wait around a corner, so she couldn't see him. Then he would walk into the Great Hall after her. He would walk by and slip it in her pocket. That was one thing Severus was good at. Slipping things to unsuspecting people. That was a thing of the past.

          He folded up the not, but did not seal it. Any person could tell that it was his seal, and he only wanted her to read it. He kept it in is hand, and started the walk up to the Great Hall. He hoped in the back of his mind she would accept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione headed down to the common room. She was glad it was Friday, but then again she was not. That would mean two whole days of Lavender not leaving her alone about a boyfriend. 'I am I supposed to help Snape today?' She had just realized they didn't talk about that last night. 'It might get me away from Lavender, but how will I tell everyone why I am gone?' She was beginning to think this would make things complicated. She suddenly jerked out of her train of thought by Lavender.

"Oh Herm, I have got it. What about that one 6th year from Ravenclaw? You know the blonde one with the really nice green eyes?"

"I don't know who your talking about Lav. You will have to point him out to me at breakfast. Where is everyone?"

"They all went to breakfast without us. They said they would save a seat."

"That's like Ron, can't wait to eat."

"So let's go. I'll so you him on the way into the Great Hall."

"Lead the way Lav."

          Hermione tried to enjoy the small talk on the way to the Great Hall. She just couldn't keep her mind straight. She kept wondering about Snape, and her birthday. She had always wanted a birthday makeover. She almost considered fixing her teeth last year a birthday makeover. She was thinking about going all out this year. Maybe she could owl-order stuff. 

"Ouch, Lav. That hurt. What?"

"There he is. He's looking at you right now!"

"Him?" She pointed to a guy with eyes just about as green as Harry's, but his hair was as blond as Malfoys.

"Yeah, isn't he cute."

"He is. I'm not sure if he is looking at me though. Lets go sit down."

          As Hermione and Lavender were walking towards the Gryffindor table, the doors to the Great Hall flung open. Severus Snape walked into the Hall. Lavender made a noise that sounded like a faint grunt. Hermione just stared she hadn't met to. Snape was fast approaching her. He bumped into her. Hermione felt like her robes had been ripped.

"You should watch where your going Ms. Granger. Fixing the looking problem might help." With that Snape walked up to the Head Table and took his seat next to McGonagall. It was unlike Severus to be late to breakfast, or any meal for that matter.

Hermione and Lavender went to their seats. Hermione sat next Ginny, and Lavender sat next to Seamus. 

"Hermione, are you ok? Snape just rammed right into you. Can you believe that bull headed jerk?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure he didn't mean too." As Hermione said that she reached down to see if her robe was torn, she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out. It was a folded piece of paper. 'Hum, I better not open this and read it in front of everyone.'

"What is that 'Mione?" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"It is just a list of books I want to get at the library today." Hermione was surprised that she thought of that so quickly. It would give her an easy excuse to go talk to Snape later also.

          They all finished up breakfast pretty slowly. Everyone said their good-byes and headed to their classes. Ron and Harry headed to Divination. Hermione headed to Arithmancy. Once she got settled in her seat she took out the piece of paper that was in her pocket. She unfolded it. It was a note, and the handwriting was so elegant and the neatest type of script Hermione had ever seen.

          _Ms. Granger,_

_                    I know last night we did not discuss if you should come assist me again tonight. If you would like, I could use your help again tonight. Also I would like to discuss what you found in your research last night. I am planning to eat dinner in my chambers tonight. If you would care to join me, we could discuss our finds over dinner. Please reply by your last class of the night._

_          **Severus Snape**_

          Hermione could not believe what she had just read. Snape had just invited her to a privet dinner. In his chambers! She wanted to so much, but she didn't know if it would be too childish of her. She would think about it during class and send a reply at lunch.

          By the time class ended she had decided to join him for dinner. She scribbled a quick reply, and at lunch she went up to the owlery. She chose a black barn owl to send the reply. She didn't know why, but she thought black was more fitting. After that she went to the Great Hall to join the others for lunch.

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for being patient with me. Sorry about the bit of a cliffhanger here. I'm really mad. I found a font that looked really cool for Severus' handwriting, but ffn won't let it show up. So I hope you can imagine his handwriting. Thank you so much to DarkFire and leauk82. I really appreciate your reviews. And thank you leauk82 for adding me to your favourites list!


	10. Preparing for Dinner

Disclaimer: It's all J.K.'s, not mine.

Chapter 10: Preparing for Dinner

          Severus sat at the High Table in his seat next to McGonagall. All of a sudden a black barn owl swooped down and dropped a small note in his plate. 

"Bloody bird." After Severus said that he realized about half of the table was looking at him. "Everyone got a looking problem?" 

So all the people staring went back to their food. 'What in the world could this be?' He then soon realized that it could be Hermiones reply. 'I didn't actually think that she would send something back to me. I thought she would come see me. Oh well.' He then opened the note and looked at the handwriting he knew so well. It was elegant in its own way. Neat and very clear to read. Instead of it being script it was more like a cursive type of writing. 

_Professor Snape,_

_         I was going to some see you after the last class about assisting you. I would rather much enjoy sharing dinner with you, and discussing the Project. You did not include a time on your note. I will be there at 6:30. See you then._

_Always,_

Hermione Granger 

          Severus couldn't believe that he forgot to include a time. It was like him not to be thinking with the right head. He couldn't help it though. He sat trying not to reread the note he had just received from Hermione. 'Should I ask her?' The answer would not come to him. He finished his tea and excused himself from the table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She stuffed her mouth full in seconds. After she drank two glasses of pumpkin juice, she slowed down.

"'Mione what are you in such a rush for?"

"I don't know. I just have a lot of things on my mind Gin."

"Where are the boys?" Hermione had been so busy eating she didn't realize that Harry and Ron were not at the table.

"They went to help Hagrid with some something or another. I wasn't paying attention."

"That sounds about right. Hey listen, I need a bit of help after classes to get kind of dolled up. Will you help?"

"Sure what for?" 

"I'm helping this really cute guy with Arithmancy. We are going to work on it during dinner and then eat in the kitchen." Hermione was surprised at how believable that was. She had never been one for lying. She also didn't like to lie to her friends, but what was she supposed to say? 

"Well I'm off to get my things from the common room. I'll see you after classes. Bye 'Mione."

"Bye Gin."

          Hermione took another drink of her pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall. Little did she know that Snape had been watching her the whole time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

          Hermione, Ron, and Harry headed back to the Common Room after their last class of the day. Once they got inside the portrait hole Hermione found Ginny. They both went up to Hermiones' dorm. 

"Ok Gin. How in the world do I make myself look half decent?"

"'Mione you are beautiful. We are just going to highlight your features. It should be fun! Now, what do you have to wear besides robes?"

          They both dug through all of Hermiones things. Ginny decided on a green and red plaid mini skirt, and a white off the shoulders lace peasant shirt. Hermione didn't know what to think of the outfit, but she wore it anyway. Ginny went for a natural look on Hermione. For her hair Ginny kept half of it down, with the other half she separated it into two sections. She then twisted each section and clipped it in the back. For her makeup Ginny went with a light pink for her eyes, then just a dab of mascara. She put a little of a berry colour blush on, and to top it off a sheer pink lip-gloss. When Hermione saw herself she was speechless.

"Ginny! How in the world did you do this?"

"It's quite easy. What time were you supposed to meet him?"

"Um, about 6:30."

"You better hurry Hermione, it's 6:10"

"Darn, thank you so much Ginny. I'll be back late, I'm sure. Bye!" With that Hermione stormed out of the common room in a hurry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione reached the dungeons on time. She was a little bit cold down here, but that was ok. If she had to she would ask Severus for a cloak. She lifted her hand to knock on the classroom door. No one answered, so she opened the door and walked in. There was a workstation like the two that were set up the previous day, except there was only one workstation. Hermione wondered what that was about. She walked up to Severus' office, and knocked once lightly. 

"Please come in Ms. Granger." Hermione shivered at the silkiness of his voice. 'Oh, how seductive. I wonder why he is being so nice.'  She walked into his office. She gasped when she saw what he was wearing. He was dressed in a white (pretty tight) button up shirt, and a pair of nice fitting black slacks. She had always thought he was just a scrawny man, and that he always only wore black robes. 

"Ms. Granger, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes professor. You just look . . . different." 

"I do have more in my wardrobe than black robes." With that Severus let a cruel slight smile on his face. Hermione had to smile at that.

"Are you ready for some dinner?

"Of course." Hermione said with a slight smile. At that Severus led her to a hidden door next to a bookshelf. He pushed a tiny button, and the wall reviled a passageway.

"It's a pretty long, and dark walk. Here hold on to my arm." Severus said it before he could bite his tongue, but Hermione linked her arm into his. They walked for what felt like five minutes. Finally they reached a grand room. The room was done up in ebony and dark green velvet. Hermione could not believe her eyes. There was so much furniture in this one room, and all of it looked overstuffed. And he had bookcases galore full to the brim with books. 'A soft side of a man of steel,' Hermione thought with a slight giggle.


	11. Dinner Finally

Disclaimer: Ok everyone. I don't own anything but the plot, and a few extras.

Chapter 11: Dinner   *Finally*

          Hermione didn't want to let go of Severus' arm, but she had to look around. She went and inspected the tables and desk (which was very neat). Then she moved over to one of the sides of the wall that had a bookcase. It was almost as if she was standing in the library. He had every book you could imagine and more. There were books from Potions to Runes to Cures for common things, and even some muggle literature. She noted that he had her two favourites Jane Austin, and Shakespeare.

"Yes Ms. Granger, I love to read just about as much as you do. Most of those are Potion books. I would much prefer you didn't get drool on them too." Hermione shut her mouth quickly.

"I didn't mean to . . . I was just amazed at the collection." At that Severus let out a slight laugh. It startled Hermione, and gave her chills at the same time. She never knew that he could laugh, let alone make it sound like such a sweet thing. 

"You laughed." Hermione didn't mean to be so blunt, or even let it slip out for that matter, it just did. She bit her tongue waiting for his reply.

"I do know how to do that Ms. Granger. The fact that you look like a child in a candy store was funny." He couldn't hide the playfulness Hermione saw in his eyes. She gave him a slight smile at that. She got another shock when he smiled back. It gave her chills too. "Are you cold?" Severus asked. She hadn't realized that her chills were noticeable.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I am getting hungry though." She said with a slight smile.

"Of course. Coming right up. I'll be right back. Why don't you sit at the dinning table?" Severus pointed at an elegant round table Hermione hadn't noticed. It was set with the finest china Hermione had ever seen. The napkin rings were made of sliver and in the shape of a serpent. There were two green candles in the centre of the table, and a bottle of apple cider sat chilling. 

'I wonder why he put so much thought into this dinner.' Hermione sat at one end of the table. She just admired they way everything looked in his quarters. It was magnificent; she almost thought he had someone decorate for him. But she remembered Hagrid telling her last year the teachers got to choose the way their quarters were set up. 

Severus came in with a wheel cart stacked with food. Hermione knew automatically that this was not what the other students were having for dinner. There was a turkey with stuffing, cranberry sauce, corn, yams, and a fruit salad. This was Hermiones favourite dinner. It was only made at feasts. 'I wonder how he knew'.

"Here we are. I had this made for us today."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" 

"This is my favourite." 

"We are both in luck then, because this is my favourite also." At that Severus gave Hermione another smile, this one smaller than the last.

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

          With that Severus served Hermione. He poured them both a glass of water and apple cider. They sat in silence enjoying the wonderful dinner in front of them. It was even more delicious than when they ate it in the Great Hall. Both of them couldn't figure out it was because they were eating it together, alone. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"You have been utterly nice Professor Snape, why?" Severus flinched at that. He hadn't realized he was being very nice. He also didn't like the sound of her calling him 'Professor Snape'. He better change that.

"Please call me Severus, Ms. Granger, we will be working together for quite awhile. I have been nice, because it is rude not to be nice at dinner with an assistant." Hermione couldn't believe he said assistant instead of student. 

"In that case, please call me Hermione. And thank you so much for letting me be your assistant. I'm very glad that I can help out, although I have no idea what we are working on. From the notes last night I would say it has something to do with lycanthropy, otherwise all of that wolfsbane would not be used." 

"You are quite right Hermione. First I am pleased to inform you that because of your assistance you will not have to do a potions end of the year exam. You will receive full marks from me. Also you are very right about the lycanthropy. Professor Dumbledore came to me because Lupin had come to him about it. So I accepted to help work on it."

"That was very kind of you considering it is for a man you don't really like."

"I never can turn down a huge potions project, Hermione. It is one of my loves." Severus hadn't realized that he had more than one love, yet he knew what it was. It would just sound really weird for him to go 'the other is you'. He didn't want to push it. At that Hermione smiled and continued to eat her dinner. 

          Soon after Severus cleared the table, and brought out the most magnificent caramel custard Hermione had ever tasted. The sat after awhile and just talked. Severus couldn't help but notice how totally completely beautiful she looked. 'She must have been taken out of a book,' he thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Soon after they went back into the classroom where the workstation was set up. Severus explained he wanted Hermione to take notes and help measure out the ingredients tonight. He felt the need to work fast so he could play later. She understood. They worked the rest of the night away. Finally when the clock struck 11 once again, they were startled. 

"Severus, it is late. I should get back to my common room."

"Yes, that would be good." He didn't really mean it.

"After dinner tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"See you then. Good night." Hermione wanted so much to ask if she could go back to his quarters and read herself to sleep in his arms, but she knew better.

"Good night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          With that Hermione made her way back up to the common room. Amazingly everyone was in bed already. Usually there were stragglers, whom stayed up late. It was only the first week of school, so Hermione could understand. She was very tired herself. She went up to her dorm and changed into some jimjams. She decided not to write in her diary, but to dream about the night she had had. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Severus watched Hermione leave the dungeons. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay and wrap up in his quarters with him. He knew better than to say anything of it to anyone. 'Well,' he thought 'maybe I should talk to Dumbledore.' Severus cleaned up the workstation. Then he went back to his quarters, and went to sleep dreaming about a girl.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update again. Many, many thanks to all of the reviewers. Without you guys I wouldn't have the guts to finish writing every night. I hope you liked this chapter. It is a bit on the long side, oh well! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you all very much again! 


	12. An Informative Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and a few new characters.

Chapter 12: An Informative Talk 

          Albus sat in his office next to his pensieve. He took his want out and stirred the mixture contently. He was suddenly sucked into the memory.

          After the greyness went away he was back in Snape Manor. It was late August some 35 years ago. The sunlight filled the whole Manor. Music drifted all around. Albus followed his younger self to the Party Room. His memory opened the doors and made way up to the host and hostess. Constance Snape was a beautiful young lady. She had the brightest green eyes (ones that rivalled those of Lilly Evans/Potter), and the most beautiful and silky chestnut hair. She was a very petite lady, only two years out of Hogwarts. Then there was Tristan Snape. He was 10 years older than Constance. At the age of 22 Tristan was the apprentice at Hogwarts under the teaching of Damien Black. Tristan was a tall and thin dark haired and dark eyed man.

          When Tristan first started his apprenticeship, Constance was in her second year at Hogwarts. Tristan fell in love with Constance the first time he set eyes on her. In Constance's fifth year after Tristan finished his apprenticeship, they began dating. Two years later Constance and Tristan had set a date for their wedding. October 23rd, 1959. It was a beautiful wedding; it only consisted of a few teachers, Slytherin friends, and family. Constance didn't have a father; he died in the war against Grindelwald fighting next to Albus. Albus was like a father to Constance. It was he who gave her away. 

          For a year Tristan and Constance had been trying desperately to have a child. Finally it happened. Constance was now seven months pregnant. They could not have been happier. Tristan threw a surprise baby shower for Constance. She was radiant. Albus saw that as he gave her a hug. 

"Albus, I'm so glad you could make it. I was scared you wouldn't be here. I was beginning to think Tris didn't invite you."

"Now love, what makes you think that?"

"Anyway, you made it just in time for an announcement. It has taken Tris and I awhile to decide, but it's great!" She seemed to be glowing even more by the second.

"What is it, my dear?" Albus asked sounding most concerned. Constance reached for her glass. She tapped it lightly with the butter knife to get everyone's attention. The music stopped at once.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Tristan and I have an announcement we would like to share. It has been a long debate, but we have decided who the Godfather will be. And for this we have decided that we would like to honour Albus Dumbledore with this task. Albus, would you like to be the Godfather of our child?" Constance looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes. She was merely only a child to him.  

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you Albus." Tristan and Constance said in harmony. They both giggled at that. 

"Music please. Everyone the food should be out shortly, please enjoy yourselves." Tristan said trying to sound somewhat in control. He had not the slightest idea how Constance could be so young yet control his every whim. The three of them sat down to chat. 

"Are you sure you both want me to be the Godfather?" 

"Albus, there is nobody else I would allow to take this task. It is very important. And I trust you." Constance said with much love in her eyes.

"I feel the same. Over the years you have been a father to Constance, and this is her choice. I trust you the most, you know the Snape family."

"Good. I am so glad I get this privilege. Have you two decided on any names?" Albus was most interested in this.

"We have chosen Gwendolyn Victoria, for a girl. And Severus Sebastian, for a boy." Tristan sounded like he was very proud of the names they both had worked so hard to choose. 

"We figured we wanted something close to my name for a girl, and something Snapie for a boy. Even thought Tris's name is not Snape-like at all." Constance winked at that. 

          The three sat for a few more hours discussing the details of everyday life, and pregnancy. Tristan was barely getting a word in. Everyone watched as the gifts were opened. Constance thanked everyone, and then headed for a medi-witch appointment. Albus thanked them once more and then left. Albus returned to his desk with a smile from the great memory. 

          Severus Sebastian Snape was born two months later on his parents 1st wedding anniversary (October 23). Albus remembered being there. It was a great experience. He remembered how strong Constance was through everything. 'The strongest and most patient witch ever to give birth, every time,' Albus thought. Albus was riveted from his train of thought with a knock at his office door. 

"Come in." With that Severus entered his office. "Ah, Severus, my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I need advice from you, as my godfather, not Headmaster." Severus looked like he was in a deep train of thought.

"Yes, go on."

"I am in love, for the first time in my life. I really feel it. I can't stop thinking about this person. I don't know what to do. And it is not someone I should be in love with."

"I wondered when you would notice." Severus' face went blank immediately.

"What are you talking about Albus?" 

"Severus, my boy. There are a few things I need to tell you. I have an 'inner eye'. It is much better than Trelawneys." Severus interpreted Albus, "That explains a lot." Albus just smiled and continued. "Second is that I can see who you are meant to be with Severus. It is one of the reasons I have the 'inner eye'. To help lovers find each other. You Severus Sebastian Snape are meant to be with Hermione Granger." Severus couldn't believe his ears.

"You're telling me, that we are meant to be together. The stars put US together?" Severus seemed half mad. "But she is 20 years younger than I am. And she is still a student. I am her Professor for Gods sake!" Severus couldn't help but yell.

"Calm down. Must I remind you that your mother and father were 10 years apart, and he was an assistant to a Professor?"

"That is different!"

"Severus, I think you should have some tea, and decided when to ask Ms. Granger how she feels. I will see you today at lunch. Good-bye." Albus smiled and waved good-bye to Severus.

          Severus was livid. He couldn't believe it. He was happy, yet very upset at the same time. He didn't even realize how fast he was walking. He reached the secret door to his chambers in less than 10 minuets. Which was hard for him to do.  He went to his table and conjured up some tea. He also summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ms. Granger . . .  _

*~~*~~*~~*

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It was very fun to write. The one I have enjoyed the most so far. I hope you like the names and everything. I would like to thank all of my awesome reviewers!! And everyone that added me to their favourites list. Thank you so much. I couldn't keep going without you all!!! Thank you so much!


	13. Playing Psychiatrist Part 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few characters.

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm so very sorry it took so long to update. I decided it would be better if I got some chapters done before I posted. Just in case. This chapter is going to be a long one in two maybe even three parts. Right now it is only two. I might want to add more. Severus is going to seem way OOC. But it is because I'm trying to make him have a side, we don't know he has. So please bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Playing Psychiatrist *Part 1*

          _Ms. Granger,_

_              I would like to inform you that our work for tonight has been cancelled. I would like to invite you to join me for dinner in my quarters tonight. Please reply. Simone will wait for you to write a reply. _

_          Severus. S. Snape_

          Severus folded the black parchment and sealed it. He got up and walked over to his Ravens perch. He handed the note to his raven. 

"Here you go Simone. Please take this to Ms. Granger. I trust you know how to get there. Check her room first. I don't know if she is up yet. Then wait for her to write a reply." Simone nudged him lovingly, and then flew away. Simone had been with Severus since his seventh year at Hogwarts. She was a gift from his mother. Severus sat in an overstuffed chair twice the size of a normal chair, waiting for Hermione's reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione was sleeping quite soundly when there was peck at her shoulder. She looked up groggily. She saw a raven with green eyes holding a note. She reached for the note and opened it. She marvelled the black parchment with the emerald green ink. 'Defiantly a mark of a Slytherin.'  She got up to write a reply to Severus. She grabbed her dark lavender parchment and her light aquamarine ink. Then turned back to the raven that was sitting on her four post. 

"Hello Simone. It will only take a minute to write a reply." 

_Professor Snape,_

_                    I would be glad to join you for dinner tonight. See you then._

_          Always,_

_              Hermione Granger_

She sealed the note and walked back over to Simone. She handed the note to Simone, and she took off. Hermione knew that there was no time stated on the note, but she had an idea of the right time. She took the note and placed it in a keepsake box next to the other note Severus had given to her. She then took some warm-ups from her wardrobe and headed out to take a shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Simone landed softly next to Severus. He handed her a treat from a bowl next to his chair. He took the note and opened it. He was surprised to see the brightness of the parchment and ink Hermione used. 'Suits her,' he thought to himself. He then remembered he didn't include a time so he went back to his desk to write another quick note. Once he was done he walked back over to Simone. 

"I'm sorry, but I need you to take this to Ms. Granger also." The bird squawked slightly, then left once again. She went back to the room, and saw that Hermione was not there so she set the note on Hermione's bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione came back from her shower. She saw something on her bed, so she went over and picked it up. 'What in the world.'  

          _Ms. Granger,_

             I realized I did not include a time, 6:30 again tonight? Please also come prepared to listen. 

_               Severus S. Snape_

          Hermione gawked open mouth at what the note said. 'What is that supposed to mean?' She wasn't in the mood to debate it. She put the note in the box next to the others. She then went to wake up Ginny and head down to breakfast.

          After Hermione woke up Ginny the both of them walked down to breakfast. Ron and Harry had been up late last night, so they both wanted to sleep in. Ginny and Hermione talked about everything imaginable. As they both finished up their breakfast Hermione brought up her dinner situation.

"Ginny, I'm helping that guy from my Arithmancy class again. I have two favours to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"Will you help me find something to wear again, and if Harry and Ron ask where I am will you cover for me. I still don't know if I want them to know I'm skipping dinner to help a guy, you know?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" 

"So, what in the world are you going to wear?"

"That's what you're the best at Ginny!"    

          They both went back up to the common room to wake up Ron and Harry. The four of them and Parvati spent the rest of the day playing games and finishing homework.

~~*~~

          At 5:30 Ginny and Hermione excused them selves. They went up to Hermione's room to find some clothes. At the bottom of Hermiones' trunk Ginny found a red strapless plaid dress with a ribbon detail at the waist. It was the cutest dress Ginny had ever seen. 

"Hermione Leanne Granger! Why in the world did you keep this dress hidden?" Ginny was trying to be serious.

"Ginny, it's a . . . a party dress. I didn't mean to pack it. I couldn't possibly wear it."

"Well Miss. Party Dress, you are wearing it!" The light in Ginny's face was gone only for a second before it came back. "Hermione hear me out, if you want this guy to notice you, and not your smarts. Then you must wear this." Hermione thought about what Ginny just said.

"It is perfect then to get his attention?" 

"You got it love." Ginny have Hermione a toothy grin.

"Lets get it on then!" Hermione was excited. Maybe this might get his attention.

          Hermione slipped on the dress. She didn't remember it fitting so well. Ginny pulled Hermione's hair up into al loose and messy bun. She then took many strands of hair out of the bun. A few framed her face and ears. Ginny took out her wand and wrapped a piece of hair around it. "Curlincento," and the piece of hair curled into a loose spiral curl. Ginny did this with every piece of hair that was out of the bun. Then Ginny took out a sliver eye shadow, nude-hue blush, and a strawberry lip-gloss. By the time Ginny was done Hermione didn't even recognize herself. 

"Ginny! Oh my gosh, you did an awesome job. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. You look even more beautiful. Now put this cloak on, and go get your guy!"

           Hermione took the back cloak and put it on. Then stormed out of the common room. She walked down a back passageway to the dungeons. She stopped, looked around to see if anyone was around, and then took out her wand. She took off her cloak and changed it a green with silver serpents that moved around the trim. She then changed the colour of her dress to a green and black plaid. Satisfied with what she had done Hermione finished the trek to the dungeons. Finally she reached the classroom and just walked in. Then she put a locking charm on the door.

"Taking precautions Ms. Granger?" She knew that was Severus' voice, but it sounded more velvety and seductive than normal.

"Yes actually," she let a small smile play at her lips, "I wouldn't want a nosey student ruining our dinner." She put on her most innocent look. Severus softened up a bit, even Hermione could see.

"Very well then."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Authors Note: Here you go. Hope you enjoyed. :) Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!


	14. Playing Psychiatrist Part 2

Disclaimer: See pervious. 

Chapter 13: Playing Psychiatrist *Part 2*

          Severus walked up to Hermione and held out his arm for her to take. They walked into his office, and then through the secret passageway to his chambers. After the long walk, they finally reached his chambers. He let go of Hermiones' arm and went to undo the clasp to her cloak. As he grabbed for the clasp he realized it was a serpent.

"Slytherin touch?" He asked almost innocently.

"I thought you might like it." She replied with yet another smile. Gods how those smiles could melt Severus entirely. He undid the clasp of her cloak and pulled off the cloak. He let out a gasp of surprise and want all in one. He reached for the coat hanger. 

"Wow, that is an amazing dress. You look magnificent." Severus was in awe of how she looked. He could swear right then and there that he had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

"Thank you." Hermione said as she led herself to the overstuffed couch. 

"Ms. Granger, I think…"

"Please call me Hermione, I don't know how much more of that 'Ms. Granger' stuff I can take."

"All right then, please call me Severus."

"Deal. Now sorry for interrupting, what where you saying?"

"I was saying we should eat before we talk."

"Before we talk?"

"Yes, I have some matters I wish to discuss with you."

"Sounds great to me." Hermione smiled at that. She got up and sat down at the dinner table. "What do we have the pleasure of eating tonight?"

"Ham, corn, potatoes, melon bowls, rolls, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Oh wow Severus. You are incredible!"

"Your welcome Hermione." Severus shuddered at the combination of first names. He rolled out the dinner tray and set everything at the table, and poured them each a glass of apple cider and water. They both dug is as if they haven't ate all day. After a bit of eating Hermione broke the silence.

"Severus," Severus nodded, "have you found if we are close to a cure?"

"Not yet. I don't expect this so be something that is finished quickly. I want to mostly work on wolfsbane and dragon mixtures, and wolfsbane and unicorn mixtures."

"Because the strong properties of wolfsbane can kill, but adding the healing properties of Dragon and or unicorn could work. I see now."

"Very good Ms. Granger." Hermione glared at Severus for that. He shuddered at the glare. Gods he couldn't take that. "Sorry, very good Hermione." She smiled at that.

"Thank you Severus." He smiled at the sound of his name coming from Hermione, a big almost toothy smile. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her fork in shock. 

"What?" Severus asked sounding irritated. 

"You smiled. I mean you have a great smile. I … I mean." Severus cut off Hermione.  

"Thank you." Was all he said with another slight smile. Hermione cursed herself silently for being so blunt once again. They both finished their dinner in silence. Hermione left the table to go sit on the couch. Severus soon sat across from her. He had a serious look in his eyes, which Hermione couldn't quite pin down. 

"Hermione I have something I need to get out. So lets play a bit of psychiatrist, okay?"

"Yes Severus, of course."

"Now, please just listen. Hold all of everything you have to say until I'm finished, okay?"

"Yes."

"I had a pretty good childhood, but mother had eight kids to look after. And father was working a lot. They spent lots of time together, but I was left taking care of Gwendolyn, Donovan, Genevieve, Sheridan, Alexis, Kristi, and Emerson. I was five when Gwendolyn Victoria was born. Then a year later there was Donovan Septimus. When Gwen was two there was Genevieve Emma. A year later there was Sheridan Avery. Two years later there was a nasty shock when Mum gave birth to Alexis Renee, Kristi Beth, and Emerson Tanner. I was nine when those three where born. I took care of them until I went to Hogwarts. Poor Gwen was six when she got left to play mum. I felt bad for her." 

"I wanted something for myself at Hogwarts. So I became friends with Lucius." Severus got a glint of hatred in his eye as he said that. "Lucius was a bad influence on me. I did what he did. So when he told me he had become a death eater, I naturally wanted to be one too. Voldemort promised me that my family would be well taken care of. He did too; he made sure they had everything through me. I did everything only thinking of how much better of a life he was providing for everyone. Of course Father brought in a lot of money, but I was able to give Gwen, Donny, Gen, Dan, Lexi, Kris, and Em even more than they could. I always had something for them. And seeing as I was in the inner circle there was not a single Slytherin that mistreated them. They always got looked up too. I wanted that for them."

"But I soon realized after my dad died. I needed to be there for them and provide for them in a more respectable way. It wasn't until after the Potters were killed that my father died and I became a spy for Albus. You see Albus is my godfather. So I confided in him and told him everything. He forgave me. I still to this day don't believe that I deserve it. I am very ashamed of everything I did." Hermiones' eyes had been welling up with tears for sometime.

"Because of what I did. I believed that nobody could ever love me, and that I did not deserve to have anyone love me. I have kept everyone shut out. I only talk to Gwen, Donny, Gen, Dan, Lexi, Kris, Em, and my mum. But Hermione last year, I noticed someone. I knew that I shouldn't notice her though. I mean there are so many differences. And the relationship would be hard. It would not be acceptable to a lot of people, but I think I love her. Really love her." With that Hermione let more tears fall down. 'There is no way he likes me at all.' 

"Hermione, I love you." Severus stopped there. He was totally winded from telling his life story. Even though he left out many details. For the first time in his life he was totally afraid of what Hermione might say.

"Severus, I love you too. I have for a while now." She then got up from the couch and closed the distance between them. She sat down on Severus' lap and gave him the sweetest kiss she could muster up between the tears. "I love you Severus S. Snape."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed the super long chapter. I always have pictured the Snape family as a huge one, so I made it a huge one. Thanks to everyone :0) 


	15. Realization

Disclaimer: I own very little of this story. Characters and other stuff is mostly owned by the goddess of 'Potterland' J.K. 

Authors Note: For early notice, I'm sorry. Reference to the end of the second part of chapter 13 might be needed for readers. Might want to re-read the last 5 paragraphs to be safe Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Realization 

"So I am stuck. I don't know what I am supposed to do." Severus stopped to take a breath. He looked to Hermione for an answer. She looked as if she was daydreaming. "Hermione." No response. Severus raised his voice a bit more, "Hermione?" Nothing, he sat on the edge of his chair and touched her lightly. "Hermione, you failed potions." Severus got a devilish smile on his face as he said that. Hermione on the other hand jerked out of her stupor. 

"What? What are you talking about? What were you saying?" Hermione realized she must have been daydreaming, and sounding like a bumbling fool. "I'm sorry Severus. What was it you were saying, before I was so rude?"

"I was saying that last year, I noticed someone. I knew that I shouldn't notice her though. I mean there are so many differences. And the relationship would be hard. It would not be acceptable to a lot of people, but I think I love her. Really love her."

"Oh, is that what you said. I am happy for you. You deserve to have someone. I mean any…" Hermione was interrupted by a snort from Severus.

"Hermione, think about what I said. Differences, shouldn't notice her, hard relationship, and it not being acceptable to a lot of people." Hermiones' eyes widened, she realized he was talking about her. 

"You, you have to be joking. You can't possibly like me?" Hermione hoped she was wrong.

"Hermione, your intelligence is only rivalled by myself and Dumbledore. You are flawless; there is nothing wrong with you. If you had just one wizard parent, I bet you would have been placed in Slytherin. Slytherin could of used your smarts. It might make us a better house, instead of being infested with all of these baby Death Eaters." Severus hung his head. He knew he just blew the only chance he would have at Hermione. 

"I… I don't know what to say. I have liked you since last year, when I figured out you were a spy. I always knew that for some reason you put on a mask when teaching. I knew in my gut you had a softer side. I just can't believe you like me, a worthless Gryffindor, muggle born at that."

"Hermione Granger, I love you, and only you. I don't deserve you. I am not even close, but it is a feeling I can't ignore anymore." He tried to smile despite his fear.

"Oh, Severus. I love you too. I really do. But, it can't work, can it? I mean what if people found out. You could lose your job, and I could be expelled." Hermiones' eyes started to tear at the sound of her not being able to love the only man she loved, and would love.

"I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Ok, well my mother was very close to Dumbledore. He is my godfather. He is the godfather of all of us children. He is also a seer. He sees you and me together. He and McGonagall kind of got me to realize it, and got us together. This cure idea was half theirs and half Lupin. Dumbledore and McGonagall are ok with it; which is extremely unreal, but all Albus wants is for me to be happy. And I guess both of them want me to be happy." He said this all very fast hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

"What about the other Professors and the students?"

"Do they have to know?" Severus felt a bit ashamed for saying that, but it was true. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"That is very true. How do I get Ron and Harry to let me leave the common room?" 

"Don't worry about that, I will fix it all." Severus had a devilish smile on his face, but Hermione knew to trust him. 

"Sounds good to me."

"So officially, will you be mine?" 

"Oh Severus, of course I will." Hermione jumped up from the couch and flung her arms around Severus. 

"It is pretty late, it is probably time that you head back to Gryffindor."

"I wish I didn't have too." 

"I wish you didn't have too either, but we don't want to start any ruckus."

"Come, I'll walk you some of the way." Severus picked Hermione up off his lap so he could stand. He was a good 15 cm taller than Hermione. He looked down at her with a deep passion in his eyes. Hermiones' knees went weak just looking into his eyes. 'Funny,' she thought, 'his eyes almost look green in this light.' Severus took Hermiones' hand and wrapped his free hand around her waist. They stopped only to get Hermiones cloak. 

          Severus slipped his hands back into place. 'Oh how well her body fits right next to mine.' They walked in total silence, both of them thinking about this wonderful dream. All too soon they reached Severus' office. Severus hated the fact that they had to be more than semi hush-hush. He placed both of his hands on Hermiones' shoulders; he brought her close to him. He placed the longest, yet most sweet and passionate kiss Hermione had ever had on her lips. Once it was over Hermione grabbed a hold of him and held him as tight as she could, she never wanted to loose him, no matter what. 

"Good night Severus, sweet dreams."

"The sweetest of sweet dreams to you Hermione. Good night."

          With that she left his office. She walked to the dungeon door and undid the locking charm and headed up back up to the Gryffindor common room. Severus blew out all of the lanterns and candles lighting up is office, then preceded back to his quarters for a cold shower and some sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione made it back up to the common room without anything happing. She walked through the portrait hole, where Ginny was waiting for her. Ginny had the most perplexed look on her face at the sight of Hermiones green, and the cloak, where those silver serpents?

"Hermione, what in the world did you do to your dress and cloak?" 

"The guy in my Arithmancy class is in Slytherin, but don't worry. It won't work between us. I did this to try and get his attention. It is ok thought, I think I should take a rest from guys at the moment." Hermione had the hugest smile on her face and Ginny was in shock and confused. 

"Wait, you mean to tell me this guy rejected you and your ok with it? Not only that, but you want to take a break from guys, and your happy about it?"

"Yes Ginny, I know you couldn't ever understand. I mean you have Harry you have nothing like that to worry about. Ron and Parvati too, but I want some time to myself. I might have to start writing to Viktor. Ginny, I swear if you speak a word of that too anyone, I will personally kill you." Hermione winked and she knew Ginny got the message. 

"Now, lets go to bed. I'll explain more later." So, the two girls went up the stairs to the dormitories. They reached Hermiones' first. They both said goodnight and went sleepily to bed, both thinking about the loves of their lives. One a hero named Harry, and the other a mysterious Severus.

~~*~~*~~

Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved the little day dreaming bit I added in. Gave the story a much need tiny twist. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. 

DarkFire: Thank you for your reviews. I did not have Hermione change the colour of her dress and cloak to accommodate the likings of Severus. I did it to attract Severus' attention, which it did. I had her change everything to green to show that she wasn't afraid of Slytherin. I did that on propose, red for Gryffindor, and green for Slytherin. It is just a gesture to show she approves of him. I hope that makes sense. I am a faithful believer in the equality if men and women too, I did not mean the colour changing thing in anyway of a sexist thing. Sorry that confused you. 

Zoe: I have always wanted Ginny and Hermione to be like close sisters. That is why I have made her such a good friend. I'm excited that you liked his speech some said it was not detailed enough and didn't fit. So thank you for that! I'm so very glad you see the Snape family as a huge one too. I had an awesome time choosing names. I didn't want them all to fit Snape. I wanted that so Severus was his totally different person from his siblings. It will be fun to decide what they all look like and act like. If you have any suggestions feel free to e-mail me at Stargirl1311@aol.com. Thank you.

ROTCGirl: The point of Dumbledore and McGonagall doing that was to be totally different from any other S/H stories. It will all tie together more later in the story. And there is a way it could happen, trust me. I'm never in a hurry to get my chapters up and I reread them before I post. If I have a grammar mistake then it is something I don't know how to fix, sorry. Thanks so much for your review.

Egyptian Mistress Isis: I will keep writing more. Just for you. *wink wink* 

Marisa Raven: You are like the best and my most favourite author. So anything for you! I envy your gophers also. They are so awesome. I hope I don't make them mad anymore. I also hope you had the most awesome time in LV. Keep up the awesome work.

SilverMoon: Don't worry she will soon. I can't decide between her birthday, thanksgiving, or Christmas. I don't know. They will all show up sometime don't worry.

Marston Chicklet: Thanks. I hope you are enjoying it. I get stuck in some places so reviews like yours help a lot.

Helen: Glad you think it's cool. I tried to make it sweet. Thanks

Thank you all.. See ya next chapter. Bye bye. 


	16. A Letter

Disclaimer: If you really need one, please check other chapters. :)

Authors Note: It came to my attention that in a the chapter where Severus' parents are introduced that it seemed like Constance and Tristan were both Snapes, indeed this is not true. Constance Brown married Tristan Snape. I will go back and fix that, sorry for the confusion. 

Chapter 15: A Letter

          It had been a week since Severus told Hermione how he felt. He was sitting in his office. He was waiting for Hermione to come. The workstation was already set up and he wanted to ask her a few things without her knowing what he was up to. It was common knowledge that Hermione was helping him with the cure. The Monday after he told her his feelings, he announced in front of the class that Dumbledore had said that she was the only one able to help him. The class was shocked, mostly the Slytherins. They couldn't believe that Severus was going to work with a Mudblood on a cure for a werewolf. That did not bug Severus anymore, he could careless, and it was a time to be with Hermione, in private. 

          Severus knew Hermiones' birthday was coming up. He wanted to throw her a get-together. She had been talking about meeting his family all week. He knew they would all approve of her because it was Albus' doing. Well that is all except Donovan, he isn't very close to Albus. But I am his older brother he should be happy for me, Severus thought. Severus stopped that train of thought; he wanted everyone there no matter what. Friday is her birthday, I have a week to do this, Severus said out loud.

"A week for what Severus?" Severus jumped out of his skin; he knew whose voice it was.

"Albus, what can I do for you?" Severus was surprised he was so nice. 

"Nothing dear boy, I was just checking up on you. What about a week?" Albus sounded truly curious. 

"I want to throw a party for Hermione. I was wondering if you would let Hermione and me take the day off Friday. I want to introduce her to the family and throw a surprise party. She has been talking about meeting the clan for a week now." Severus had a childish glee in his eyes.

"I think we can make arrangements. I will tell Hermione's teachers that you are taking her to knockturn alley and Diagon alley. I'll have someone cover your classes. I might even try." Albus' smile reached both of his ears. He was very happy this was going so well.

"Thank you Albus."

"You are very welcome dear boy." With that Albus turned from Severus' office and left. 

          Severus got out his black parchment and green ink. He knew his sister hated those colours, but he used them anyway. Severus got everything ready to write, he just couldn't think of what to write. He sat dumbfounded for a few seconds then found what he wanted to say.

          _Dearest Gwendolyn,_

_                    Sorry I have not written in a while. Busy start to the school year, I actually have a project outside of school. Albus came to me and asked if I would help work on a cure for lycanthropy. I accepted and I am also working with a student. She is a fifth year, a miss Hermione Granger. It turns out that Albus had me working with her, because she is meant for me according to Albus. Albus has an uncanny way of doing things. We are trying out a relationship, and Friday is her birthday. I was just wondering if we could get everyone together to throw her a surprise party. She has been wanting to meet the family for a while now. Do you think you could help me? Sorry this is such a short and demanding letter. Please write back quickly. _

_          With love,_

_              Severus Sebastian_

          Severus folded the letter and sealed. He called for Simone. Soon she came soaring from his chambers and landed right on his desk. He gave her a treat and handed her the letter.

"Here you go Simone, please take this to Gwendolyn. Wait for a reply then come straight back." With that Simone left the office. Severus watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, then sat back down at his desk. He was getting impatient waiting for Hermione to come down. He knew it was only 5:30 and she was supposed to be there at 7:30, but he still couldn't wait. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione sat in her dorm looking at ordering catalogues with Ginny. She had saved up all of her summer working money for two summers in her Gringotts account. Her and Ginny were looking for a nice birthday present. Hermione was looking at a beauty catalogue and Ginny was looking at dress robes. 

"Hermione Look at these!" Ginny showed her a bunch of medieval looking dresses that were apparently dress robes.

"Those are nice. I don't know though. I want something shocking for some reason. Oh my gosh, look at this kit." Hermione pointed at a wizard make-up and hair kit. "It comes with everything, it's like a makeover in a box. What do you think?"

"Well it looks awesome. I think you should get it. That's all you have wanted, was a makeover. It is a gotta have." Ginny smiled at her friend. She knew Hermione had the 17 galleons it cost. 

"Have you found any dress robes?" Hermione asked. "Maybe we should look at clothes, real dresses?" 

"Here we go; Muggle Styles With a Witches Touch. Oh my gosh Mione look at this!" Ginny pointed to a dark grey dress with matching pea coat, and cloak. It was the prettiest thing Ginny and Hermione had ever seen. "Oh I wish I had something like that. You should definitely get it."

"How about an early Christmas present Ginny? What about it? Matching dresses you and me? Look there is even a maroon one. Grey for you and maroon for me?"

"I would love that, but it is a lot. It isn't right to let you do that." 

"Nonsense Ginny, you deserve it. You might even catch Harry's eye with it. Come on, let me do this, I really want too."

"I guess." Ginny said with a sly smile. 

"Ok, where is the order sheet? There it is, item number 559867, one grey, one maroon. Ginny what size are you?"

"Four."

"Ok, one four in grey and one four in maroon." Hermione finished up with a huge smile. She was glad she could do something for her friend. She got the order sheet for the beauty kit. Behind Ginny's back Hermione also ordered one for her. That would be something that she would get at Christmas. 

"All done. My birthday shopping sure was fun, wasn't it?" Both of the girls laughed and cleaned up the catalogues. 

"I guess it is time for us to get to dinner. Shall we go get the guys?" Ginny smiled and nodded in response, and they were on their way to the common room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Severus decided he would skip dinner tonight, waiting for his sisters' reply was more important to him. He rang for a house elf. Despite what everyone would think Severus hated having elves do work for him. A house elf named doughnut came and got him his dinner.  While waiting for his dinner Severus noticed Simone. She came flying into the window. She landed softly on his desk holding a brightly pink piece of parchment. That is most definitely Gwendolyn, Severus thought, always into pink. 

          _Dearest Brother,_

_               It is time you had another in your life. And I trust Albus to find you your ideal match. You will have to tell me more about her. But before we get into that, I would be glad to get everyone together. Donovan might be a tough one, but I will try. I guess there is another baby on the way. But with Don it might be a false alarm, just like the other five times. It is amazing they actually have kids. Bring the sweet lass over here at about 4pm Friday. Don't worry about a thing. I will get it all set up. You know how much I love this type of stuff. I have to go now, but don't be scared to write. See you Friday. Much love to you and Albus._

_          Much Love,_

_           Gwendolyn Victoria_

          Severus was marvelled by how well Gwen took this. Also offering to do everything on this short of notice. He wrote a reply back expressing his thanks to his little sister, and of course about how much Hermione amazed him. Not long after Hermione came in. They had come to an agreement that no knocking was necessary. Hermione took a seat on Severus' lap. She gave him a sweet little kiss and a big hug. 

"Hello!" She said almost to cheery for Severus' liking. 

"What are you so happy about?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I have done a very good deed. Why weren't you at dinner?" Hermione asked with huge puppy eyes.

"I was waiting for a letter from Gwendolyn."

"I see. About what?"

"Well Friday, we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. I know it is your birthday, but we really need to go Hermione. And well I think we might have to stay the night in Diagon Alley. We have a lot that we need, that I don't have here at the school."

"A day with you on my birthday sounds like heaven." Hermione said with a sweetly innocent smile. 

~~*~~*~~

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving weekend. Thank you for all of my reviewers. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Marisa Raven: First of all, I think I would like to name a character after you if it's ok. Also love the two new stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Zoe: Thanks! I thought the other way was way too mushy too. I know I daydream a lot, so why can't Hermione. 

Atalaya: I hope I answered your question. Thank you so much. Just in case I didn't Constance Brown married Tristan Snape.

Gorgegirl: Thank you so much. I am waiting for a new chapter from you. I love that story. Thank you again.

PrincessDarkness: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Starry-06: Thank you for the sweet review. As far as my writing has gone Lavender is not going to mess it up. That I think was just a suspense thing I added. It might come up again later. I haven't decided yet. 


	17. The New Look Of HG

Disclaimer: I only own a few things out of this story. The rest belongs to the goddess J.K.

Authors Note: Sorry about the formatting. I have fought with it for an hour and I can't fix it. Just imagine what it is supposed to look like!! :)

Chapter 15: The New Look Of *H.G.*

          Severus sat intently looking out the window. He knew that he should be getting some sleep. He and Hermione had to get an early start tomorrow in order to get to Gwendolyns' on time. Still every time he was about to get up and head to his quarters, a thought stuck him. What if he wakes up and it isn't Friday, and he isn't going with Hermione? What if this is some huge dream? He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it. Severus did not know how the night at Gwen's would go. It was hard enough sleeping at Hogwarts without Hermione next to him, but the Carson Manor was much smaller than Hogwarts. Even though Carson Manor had 20 bedrooms (all of which would most likely be full) alone, it was nothing compared to the castle that is Hogwarts. He knew he needed much willpower. The though of Hermione in a bed slowly seduced him into a deep slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Goodnight guys! I'm beat and I have to be up early tomorrow. Ginny, before you go to bed will you please come to my dorm?" Hermione tried to hide the happiness in her eyes, but doubted that anyone missed it. 

"Sure Mione. I'll be up in a bit." Ginny knew something was up, but she wasn't sure what. 

Hermione started up the stairs. She was so excited about opening up the packages, but first she had to hide Ginny's Christmas present. She got into the dorm, Lavender and Parvati were still down in the common room, she found Ginny's package and hid it under her bed. She then unwrapped both outfits and her makeover kit. She was a bit apprehensive about the new outfit and what she was planning on doing to herself. 'Oh well Hermione it will be ok.' She kept saying that to reassure herself. 

She took out the book that went along with her kit and started to flip through the pages. Then she spotted what she wanted to do with her hair. It was a bob type cut, short a little above the shoulders. She read all about wand hair cutting and the spell that went along with it. Hermione took many deep and calming breaths while reading the incantation once more. She finally closed her eyes and stated the incantation. After she felt her hair drop to the ground she dared to look in a mirror. She gasped as she stared at her reflection. She loved it! It made her curls mellow out and accentuated her cheekbones. 

She grabbed some of the promenade that came with the kit and slathered it on her hair. She loved her newfound style. It would be so much easier to take care of. Not to mention the fact that she looked a few years older. It was still long enough to put up. Oh she was in love with her hair, which she had never been before. Hermione was shaken out of her little trance by a loud shriek.

"Hermione! What in the world did you do?" Ginny went running up to Hermione. As soon as she got a look at Hermiones' face Ginny saw that her hair looked awesome. It made Hermione look so much more beautiful. "Never mind Mione, you look awesome. Wow, I can't believe you had the guts to cut your hair. I know I would of never been able to do it."

"I'm glad you like it after all. I was scared to do it, but I feel so much better. Look on my bed. Our outfits came too. You try yours, I try mine?"

"Of course!" Both girls put on the skirts, and matching pea coats. After marvelling at how great they both looked they got out of the new outfits.  

"Gin, you really do look great in yours. I hope you enjoy it."

"I love it so much. I don't think I have ever had a better gift or a better friend." Ginny rushed over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much Mione. You really are the best friend I have had."

"You are so welcome. Just do me one favour?"

"Sure, anything."

"Please don't tell anyone the real reason I won't be here tomorrow. All they know is that my aunt is getting married and I won't be back until Saturday." Hermione couldn't disguise the worry in her voice. 

"Don't worry Mione. No body and I mean no body will find out. You better get to bed though. You have to be up so early. Good night Hermione. Thank you so much. See you Saturday." With that Ginny left the dorm and went to her own. 

Hermione got everything ready for the next morning. Her change of clothes, and all of the girly necessities needed. She got ready for bed and sat down with the book to look for more changes she could make. She ended up reading herself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny had been up earlier than normal. She knew she wanted to see Hermione off. She also knew Hermione had to be up at 4 a.m. to be ready by 5 a.m. It was 4:15 a.m.; she knew Hermione forgot to set her alarm. Ginny rushed into the 5th year dorms and saw Hermione dead asleep.

"Mione love, wake up! You only have 45 minutes to get ready!" With a snort Hermione was up. "There you are. Do you need help getting ready?"

"No. I got everything ready last night. Help me get dressed and beautiful? I need a quick shower. I'll be back." With that Hermione was out of the dorm. She came back 15 minutes later wrapped in a towel. "My out fit is on the top of my trunk, can you pull it out?" 

"Sure thing." Ginny grabbed the maroon outfit and handed it to Hermione. Hermione threw everything on. She grabbed the promenade and slathered some more on her hair. "Want help with your makeup?" 

"Yes please. There is a bunch of new stuff in the kit." Ginny grabbed a bunch of stuff and started playing. By the end Hermione looked sophisticated, yet childish and beautiful all in once. "Wow Gin, you really are a miracle worker." They both worked diligently to get everything back in her travel bag. Then grabbed her new cloak and threw it on, completely covering her hair. 

Ginny and Hermione walked out of the dorm and out to the hall without being noticed. The fat lady was still asleep and didn't give them any notice. The girls talked and gossiped all the way to the entrance of Hogwarts where the girls hugged good-bye. Then Hermione watched as Ginny walked into the great hall for some breakfast. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. There she gaped at her most favourite man ever.

Standing there in the most handsome outfit Hermione had ever seen. It looked like a fancy suit. Hermione got a shock when she saw Severus with out his robes. But Severus in a suit Hermione was floored. She started shivering on top of her apparent jaw on the ground. 

"Lovely Miss Granger. You looked so shocked. Here I brought this because I knew you would be cold." With that Severus wrapped a nice warm cloak around Hermione and her cloak.

"Severus you look. Wow. You look so amazing."

"Oh sweet. I couldn't look like my self on your birthday, now could I? We better get a go on. Long ride ahead of us. I have owled ahead our orders, so all we have to do is pick them up."

"Great! I am so excited. You have no idea. This I think will be my best birthday ever." Hermione smiled mischievously. Severus still didn't know about her new look. 'That's all right. He will know soon enough.' Hermione thought. While she was thinking this Severus had handed her a thermos of Butterbeer, and slipped his hand in hers.

They walked hand and hand, all the way to the gate of Hogwarts where a carriage was waiting for them. Severus helped Hermione up into the carriage and then got in himself. He started digging into his bag and grabbed a dark green (typical Slytherin) package, and handed it to Hermione. 

"Severus, what is this?" Hermione was completely surprised she had not expected a gift from Severus. Not in the slightest.

"What do you think? Open it. It isn't the only one. Just the one that I want you to have now." Severus smiled. 'Why does she still have her cloak over her head?' Severus wondered. He wasn't sure he said it out loud or not. Hermione did not move her head, so he figured he didn't say it.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione unwrapped the package it was a large book with a distorted heart type lock on it. "Severus, it is wonderful, but what is it?" Hermione had a perplexed look on her face. Severus chuckled. 

"Oh almost forgot." Severus reached in his bag and pulled out another package, only this one was much smaller. He handed it over to Hermione. She really looked confused now. 

"Severus, how many things are you going to give to me? You will make me feel horrible. How will I ever make up for the things you have given me?"

"I am sure you will find a way." Severus gave her the most evil grin, which she knew not to take for anything at all. 

Hermione sat only staring at the small package. It was in sliver paper, with a small bow on top and masses of curled ribbon. Hermione took the bow of the package and set it atop Severus' head. She then started to slowly work on the ribbon, hoping she was flustering Severus. She finally got through all the ribbon and tossed it at Severus. Then she started to slowly open up the paper. Taking her sweet time.

"We haven't all day love. Might want to hurry up a bit."

 With that she ripped off the paper and wadded it up and chucked it at Severus. He grabbed the paper and chucked it back at her. The both laughed and when they where done Hermione opened the small box. Inside was a small silver heart shaped locket. Hermione stared at it longingly. 

"I have always wanted a locket. Oh Severus! Thank you so much."

"Shh, that isn't all it is. Take it out of the box, and open it up." 

Hermione did as she was told. She gasped when she saw the inside. Each side had the most amazing pictures of Hermione and Severus together. One side was her sitting on Severus' lap in his quarters on his over sized couch. She knew when it had been taken. She was in her green plaid skirt. The other was of Severus holding and kissing her next to a steaming cauldron. 

"Don't worry. You and I are the only ones who can see those pictures. To anyone else that looks at it, it is only you next to a steaming cauldron and sitting on what looks like to others a Gryffindor chair. Now place that into the lock on the book. That is the key to the book."

"Severus you are amazing." Hermione took the key and unlocked the book. There right in front of her was a title page.__

The Life of Severus Sebastian 

_Includes Briefs on the Other Snapes_

__

_Severus Sebastian Snape . . . . . . . . . . 1-550_

Gwendolyn Victoria Ryan . . . . . . . . . . 551-556 Donovan Septimus Snape . . . . . . . . . 557-562 

_Genevieve Emma Alcott . . . . . . . . . . 563-568_

_Sheridan Avery Snape . . . . . . . . . . . 569-574_

_Alexis Renee Callahan . . . . . . . . . . 575-580_

_Kristi Beth Devereux . . . . . . . . . . . 581-586_

_Emerson Tanner Snape . . . . . . . . . 587-592_

_Tristan & Constance Snape . . . . . . 593-598_

__

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had a book that had everything Severus had ever done written down. She was floored. She couldn't imagine why Severus would ever give her something that means that much. It must have either cost a lot, or took a long time to put together. 

"Would you kindly tell me what you want to know or close me? I am very tired here!" Shrieked an old librarian sounding type voice. 

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione couldn't help but shriek a bit herself. "It talks!"

"Yes it will turn to any page you want and read to you anything you want to know. It is like a library on the Snapes. I thought you want to get to know me better. It is easier to let you read it than tell you. Don't get me wrong. I will tell you stuff myself, but, it gets hard, some of it Hermione. I don't know if you should read all of it yet. I also thought it would help you to understand me better."

"Severus. It is the most amazing thing anyone could ever give to me. I will cherish it for ever and always." 

She gave Severus the biggest hug she could muster. They were finally at the Hogsmead Station. Severus grabbed his bag and hers, stepped out of the carriage and then helped Hermione out. Severus led the way to the cabin they would be ridding in. They got comfortable and Hermione finally grew enough courage to take off her cloak. She stood and undid Severus cloak, then undid her own. As she slid the cloak she heard Severus choke on some of his Butterbeer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I have had a million problems. First my computer just died. I had to restore everything and even buy a new computer. It sucked, but now I'm back and back online! I also had a family emergency. My grandfather passed away. So it has been hard to get back into the writing mode. But I'm here and ready to finish this story! 

I have also decided to make a mailing list to e-mail my loyal (and new) readers about updates. If you would like to be on that list please include your e-mail address inside of your review *Please make sure I am able to see it* Or send an e-mail to Stargirl1311@aol.com and title the subject (the sweetest mistress) or (mailing list) thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was long enough to make up for not writing. Also in the next two days you will get Hermiones' birthday party! I promise!

A special thanks to all of those who reviewed chapter 15! 

Marisa Raven, Zoe, DarkFire, Hermia LaFaye, DismalAngel, The Man-Eating Dust Bunny, Shelly Salmalin, SemiCharmed, Starry-06, angelfire, Marston Chicklet, Anndi Malfoy, Helen, spiffylizzy, Draco MalfoyGirl 16

**Thank you all so much. With out you guys I could not write! Thanks**  

Don't for get about the mailing list! :)


	18. Severus' Surprise

Disclaimer: I own the plot and a few characters. Everything else belongs to the Goddess J.K.

Chapter 17: Severus' Surprise

          Hermione turned around; she knew that she had got Severus good. The look on his face was priceless. Severus sat there with a jaw resting in his lap, eyes as large as saucers, and the slightest dribble of Butterbeer coming down his chin. Hermione threw her chin in the air and smiled at Severus.

"You like? I did it last night. I thought I needed a change. What do you think?" Hermione was talking so fast, she wasn't sure Severus understood her.

"It's amazing. You just look different, more beautiful than ever. Are you sure your only fifteen today." Severus couldn't hide the shock.

"Thank you. So how long before we get to London?" 

"A couple of hours." Severus yawned.

 He opened his arms to Hermione, who was sitting across from him. Hermione went and climbed into Severus' lap. There they slept until the train started to slow and come to a stop. They both grabbed their cloaks and bags. Hermione made sure she had the locket around her neck and the book in her bag. They stepped out of the train, and then through the barrier at platforms 9 and 10. Hand and hand they walked until they got to the Leaky Cauldron. 

In the Leaky Cauldron, the bartender Tom talked Hermione and Severus into getting something to eat. Seeing as it was lunchtime and they hadn't eaten yet, they decided to eat. Tom led them to a back dinning room. They both sat down at the little table.

"Tom, do you know how to make a Shirley Temple?" Hermione asked innocently. 

"One Shirley Temple on the way. Anything for you Severus?" Tom asked brightly.

"Can I get Firewiskey on the rocks please?" Sure be right back with those drinks. 

"Severus, should you be drinking?"

"Hermione love, we are in Diagon Alley. I won't be driving or anything. One drink won't hurt." Severus winked at Hermione and she smiled.

"I guess I should lighten up a bit." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Your fine the way you are."

          They both decided on Club Sandwiches. They made their order with the menu and a few minutes later it popped up on their table. After eating in silence, Severus paid the bill, and they were on their way to pickup everything they needed. Their first stop was to Gringotts. Hermione wasn't sure why. Severus had a bag full of money, but they went anyway. They travelled down to Severus' vault 845. Hermione sat in the cart while Severus got his money. From the cart she could only see part of his vault, but what she saw she couldn't believe. Severus had more gold in there than Harry had. There was bout five times as much. 'How did Severus have that much money?' Hermione didn't ask him once he got back in the cart though. 

          From Gringotts they went to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. There they picked up all they needed. Then it was off to the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley. They were on their way to Knockturn Alley, but Severus pulled Hermione into a little shop. The shop looked like a nick-knack shop. 

"Hermione, go ahead and look around, I'll be right back." These were the rushed words he said as he walked to the back of the shop. 

"All right." Hermione yelled back. She knew he didn't hear though.

          Hermione looked through all the things. They had anything you would want for finishing touches. She was amazed at the small things she started to want. There were necklaces, earrings, teacups, figurines, and portraits. Anything you could imagine, it reminded Hermione of a muggle antiques shop. Hermione grabbed a glass rose that she had found and decided she wanted to buy it. She looked around and saw a counter with a younger man standing behind it. She went up to the man and paid for the rose. She couldn't decide weather or not to give it to Severus. She was pretty keen on it though. She held tightly on to the bag while she walked around waiting for Severus some more. Finally Severus came walking out of the back room he was holding a big bag with what Hermione thought looked like a pretty big package. 

"Sorry about that love." Severus said this with a strange glint in his eyes.

"It's okay. What did you get? This is a great shop." Hermione had the most questioning look on her face.

"Nothing much. Just a little something." Hermione glared at him, but Severus didn't say anymore.

          They walked silently to Knockturn Alley. The first stop was a creepy looking bookstore, where Severus picked up a few books on werewolves and the side affects of being bit by one. The second and final stop was the KTA Apothecary. In there they got everything imaginable that was made from unicorn. Hermione's theory was that the powerful affect of a unicorn and wolfsbane would counter the bite and the poison of a werewolf. They paid for their purchase. 

"We need to travel by floo to get to the next place Hermione." The look on Severus' face told Hermione that he was worried she had never travelled by floo. 

"Sev sweetheart, I have travelled by floo before. Although it isn't my favourite method, I am fine with it." She smiled brightly and grabbed Severus' hand. 

          They went to the fireplace and Severus took a hand full of floo powder and they both stepped into the fireplace. "THE FLYING SCOTS MAN." Hermione wondered why they were going to a place called The Flying Scots Man, but did not dare to ask while they were zooming through the fireplace network. After what felt like an hour Hermione and Severus came out of a fireplace in the back of what seemed like a country club. They walked up to the front where everyone started welcoming Severus.

"Severus old buddy! It is great to see you. We all miss ye while you're away teaching." Bellowed a man about Severus' age with a thick Scottish brogue. "And who is this bonnie lass?"

"Gregor, good to see you. This lovely lady is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is a good mate of mine Gregor." 

"Pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Greg, we just came from Diagon Alley, do you have the time?"

"Sure, quarter to four." 

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have to be on our way. Good to see you again. Tell everyone 'hello' for me."

"Great to meet you Gregor."

"My pleasure. See ye all soon." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*        

Severus rushed Hermione out of the country club in a rush. Once outside Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. There were manors all around them. The further they walked the bigger the manors got. As they neared the end of the drive there was a huge manor at the end of the street, it was so big it bordered on the side of being a castle. Before Hermione could ask anything, Severus stopped her in front of a Manor that was called Chez Ryan. 'Funny,' Hermione thought, 'I could have sworn we were in Scotland.' 

"Here we are." Severus smiled and pushed a button on the fence. "This way." He led her down a long drive. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if this place usually has something that takes you down the drive. 

"Severus, where are we?" 

"Scotland."

"I figured as much, but where are we?" Severus hesitated before he answered Hermione this time. She could tell something was going on.

"A wizarding community on Duncansby Head."

"You are so impossible sometimes." As she said this they reached the giant front door of the Manor.

"Here we are." The mischievous look in Severus' eyes surprised Hermione. She hadn't seen it before. Not even back in third year, when Severus followed the lot to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione just raised an eyebrow to this.                                      Severus opened the door and led Hermione in. Hermione gasped at the inside of the manor. She had never seen something furnished and designed so beautifully. Hogwarts didn't even compare to this in the slightest bit. He led her through the house like he owned it. As far as she knew Severus wasn't related to any Ryan. They walked past what looked like a library, to a room with the doors shut. Severus reached out and grabbed the door handle. He started turning it slowly. She knew he was doing this to annoy her. Finally he flung the door open.

* * * *

"SURPRISE!" Yelled at least twenty people. 

"Oh my gosh. Wow." Hermione just looked over to Severus, who was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Surprise Hermione. I knew how much you wanted to meet my family." Severus couldn't help but to wipe at the tears coming from Hermiones' chocolate eyes.

"Hermione dear, it is great to finally meet you. Sev here has told me many great things about you. I am Gwen." A tall shapely, yet thin strawberry blonde came up to Hermione and gave her a great hug. 

"Oh Gwendolyn, how great to meet you." Hermione said into the tall woman's shoulder. 

"Please call me Gwen." Gwen gave Hermione a bright smile. She made a mental note to tell Ginny about Gwen's eyes. "Now this," she said pointing to a very tall, tan man and four children, "Is my husband Carson Ryan, my oldest daughter Cristabel, she is seven, and very proud of it." A cute little girl smiled at Hermione. "This is Harper, my oldest son, four." A little boy, that reminded Hermione of Harry waved at Hermione. "That one," she pointed to a sleeping lump on a couch, "Is Logan, two, he wore himself out. And last but not least that one," Gwen pointed to a little bundle in Carson's arms, that Hermione didn't notice, "Is Rosalynde, she is three months." Hermione nodded trying to remember the names she had just heard. 

"Carson, Cristabel, Harper, Logan, and Rosalynde. I think I got it." Hermione smiled. 

"Good, here are some more. This is the second oldest boy Donovan." She pointed to a muscular man, holding a small bundle in his arms. He was slightly shorter than Severus; in fact he would of looked a lot like Severus, except that his eyes were a lighter brown than Severus. "This is Ciara," she pointed to a beautiful very dark haired woman, "the little one in Don's arms is Deirde, and the one in Ciara's arms is Seanan. They are eight months." 

"A pleasure to meet you both." The only thing that bothered Hermione was Don didn't look the slightest bit happy to meet Hermione. A very small, petite, and pregnant chestnut haired woman came dashing up to Hermione, giving her a bear hug. 

"Hello Hermione. I am Genevieve. This is Kimber." Genevieve said this while pointing to her what seemed to Hermione a flat stomach. "That is Blaise Alcott, my husband." This time she was pointing at a short blonde haired man. "And this is," she said pulling Hermione towards two bassinet looking cradles, "Nicola, she is ten months. And this one is Emma, she is a week old." 

"Genevieve, Blaise, you have a sweet looking family." Hermione said giving her a very sincere smile.

"Us women have decided we would introduce the men of the family. That one over there is Sheridan. Dan to all of us." She pointed to a scrawny looking man, with short light brown hair. "And the beauty standing right next to him, mind you don't ask how he got such a hot babe, is Annabella. The sweet blonde hanging on Dan's leg is Tessa." At that Tessa came running up to Hermione and started hugging her leg. Hermione bent over and picked Tessa up. 

"Hello Tessa! How old are you."

"Thisa manyes."  Tessa said while holding up four of her tiny fingers. "Amd vat is mines bover Kai. He is thisa manyes." This time she held up two fingers. 

"Wow." Before Hermione could say any more Tessa was at it again. 

"Vat," she pointed to a tiny brown head looking at the floor, "Isa Ava, she is a baby. She only thisa manyes." She was now only holding up one finger, which went right into her nose and back out. Hermione kept a hold of Tessa.

"Hermione, I am Alexis." A tall and very thin blonde came up to Hermione. "This is Anthony Callahan, and the little terror in his arms is Tegan. She might look sweet, but she has a devilish side to her." Hermione looked at the two year old asleep in her daddy's arms and made a mental note not to be mean.

"Alexis . . ." Hermione was cut off.

"Oh please call me lexi sweetie."

"Lexi, you and Anthony have a beautiful child. It is great to meet you."

"Thank you." The next hug came from both Tessa and Kristi.

"I am Kristi." Said a very short blonde. She looked exactly like her sister except that she was shorter. Then like a flash of lighting she remembered Severus telling her that Alexis, Kristi, and Emerson were triplets. "That," she said pointing to tall dark and handsome man that had a blond boy and a dark haired little girl in his arms, "Is Blair Devereux, my husband. The blond is Kieran, and the dark haired one is Kayla, twins, two." 

"Wow. There are lots of multiples here. I love it."

"Oh wait till you see the rest of the Devereux clan."

"You have more, where are they?"

"Those hushed angles are right there." She pointed to another two bassinets next to Genevieve's babies. Hermione followed her over to them. 

"The blonde girl is Hope, the dark haired boy is Graham. They are four months."

"Genevieve, your children are very cute. You also have a lovely family."

"Thank you. And last but not least, Emerson." Genevieve pointed to a very tall golden brown, and very muscular man. Then she pointed to a red head almost as tall as Emerson. "This beauty is Liberty. Those two haven't had any kids yet. They are the butt of the family jokes." At that the whole entire family started laughing.

          After all of the introductions the real party started. Gwen brought out food for everyone. Everyone took turns talking to Hermione. She ate, talked and played with Tessa, who seemed to become her new best friend. Hermione walked over to Annabella.

"Annabella, is this something Tessa always does?" 

"Surprisingly she has never become attached to anyone. Sometimes she wants Dan to hold her, but she hasn't done this before." 

"Well, she is a sweet little girl, so I don't mind one bit." Hermione smiled and carted Tessa up to Severus. 

"I haven't been able to thank you all night." 

"UNCIE SEVMUS!" Tessa screamed and flung herself onto Severus, who wasn't expecting as much and landed with a thump. A laughing Tessa landed on Severus stomach. 

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I think that she knows that I'm your favourite, and you're her favourite." Severus winked at Hermione. 

"Seriously though. Thank you very much Severus. I wanted so much to meet your family; and you did this for me, on my birthday too. It is the best gift. Thank you." Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You are very welcome. I have something else for you too, but it has to wait till later."

"Severus!"

"Hermione love. I'm going to go talk with Gwen. I'll be back.

"Gwen!" Severus shouted from across the room. His younger sister came running up to him. 

"Yes?" Gwen looked worried. 

"The Snape Manor is kept up and staffed, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have always wanted to show Hermione. The library is something she would love. And well, she is of age, and I just want some time with her. I can't have any at Hogwarts you know." Severus looked down at the last bit of information.

"Severus, you don't need my blessing. I won't tell anyone if that's what you really want from me." 

"Yes."

"Well. What are you waiting for you should go before it gets too late."

"What time is it?"

"10:45"

"Wow, it's late." Severus walked back over to Hermione after thanking Gwen one last time.

"Hermione love, it's 10:45. I think it's about time we left."

"Were are we going to go?"

"I have something else I want to show you."

"All right. Tessa, it is time for me to go. Want me to take you over to mommy?"

"Yes peas." Tessa said after suppressing a big yawn. Hermione headed over to Annabella, while Severus got everyone's attention. 

"Seeing as it is late Hermione and I are going to head back to Hogwarts. Thank you all for being her for Hermione's birthday party."

"WELCOME!" Everyone said in unison. 

"Thank you all so much. This is the best birthday I have had. It was great to meet you all. You all are very nice."

"The fireplace in the Kitchen is the best way to got to get home."

"Thank you Gwen, so very much." Hermione said while giving her a hug.

"Your welcome sweetie."

"Good bye." Hermione and Severus said together. They walked into the kitchen, and Severus put a silencing charm on the kitchen. 

"What was that for?"

"I don't want anyone knowing where we are going." 

"Oh."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*        

Severus and Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Severus threw his handful of floo powder into the fireplace. "Snape Manor." Severus shouted. It seemed like a blink of an eye and they were in the fireplace in the kitchen of Snape Manor. Severus led Hermione out of the kitchen. When they walked out she noticed that Snape Manor was as beautifully as Chez Ryan. 

"Sev, who decorated Snape Manor?" Curiosity was killing the cat.

"Gwendolyn. She does all of our houses. She does it as a job when she has the free time."

"She is amazing."

"I want to show you something." Severus led her to a room with French doors. When he opened the door, Hermione thought she was in heaven. They were in a huge library; it was almost the size of the Hogwarts library. Severus showed Hermione his favourite books, and they both looked around for a while. 

"Mione, come over here with me." Severus led Hermione over to a small chair. He sat down then pulled Hermione onto his lap. "I have something else for you. Well really two things. First, remember a week or two ago when you asked me if I knew how to make a contraceptive potion?"

"Yes. I feel really stupid asking you about that. I just get so worried."

"Well, I found one and made it. It lasts for three years." He took a tiny bottle of a pinkish potion. 

"Thank you Sev. Bottoms up." Hermione drank the potion. She had always been worried something could happen, and the last thing she wanted was to get pregnant, by any means at fifteen.

"Last but not least. This." 

He took a tiny package from his jacket pocket and expanded it back to normal size. Hermione recognized it at once. It was the package from the shop near Knockturn Alley. Hermione opened it at once. What she found inside was something very silky and sleek. She looked at it a bit confused.

"What is it Severus?" Severus started to laugh.

"An invisibility cloak." Hermione gasped.

"For me?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, this way you can come to me anytime you want without anyone finding out. I thought it would be the perfect gift."

"It is but it must of cost a fortune."

"That is nothing to worry about. Besides, it is worth it if I get to see you any time of the day."

"Thank you so much Severus. This is really the best birthday I have ever had in my life." Hermione leaned in and kissed Severus very passionately. The kiss seemed to get deeper and deeper. It was a good ten minutes before they stopped for air. 

"Severus lets go to your room." Hermione said in between kisses.

"Are you sure?" He said back between kisses.

"Very." They stopped and he started to lead her to his room.

          They started kissing again before they even got to his room. As he opened the door to his room they were tearing at each other's clothes. Hermione had pushed Severus onto his bed.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything else. I want this to be a perfect birthday, and this will make it so much more perfect."

          They kissed and striped clothing at once. When they were finally in the nude, Severus lifted the blankets over them. He got on top of her and was about to enter his length into her and he stopped.

"This might hurt, are you ready?"

"Yes." Was Hermione's breathless reply. 

          Severus kissed Hermione even more passionately than ever as he entered her. She gasped under his kisses but kept going. They rocked in a slow motion. Severus kept it slow so he wouldn't hurt her too much. They stayed like that for as long as Hermione can remember. Once they both hit their steamy climax, Severus collapsed onto Hermione, and there they slept wrapped in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: Hey everyone I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really helps me write.

Zoe: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the gifts in this chapter, and the chapter it self. 

Usuu Bishouji: Thank you, I hope the look is what you thought it would be.

Marisa Raven: Thank you so much. I totally look up to you! You are the master of S/H stories. Thank those wonderful gophers for me :)

Anndi Malfoy: Now that you say it, I can't imagine him saying it either. I'll fix that for you sometime. Thank you very much for the review!

The Man-Eating Dust Bunny: I thought it was a good way to go. It is different in a way. Besides the locket and book are not in the original story by Meg Cabot. So Disney kind of made it up. Do I make any since? I should have my head checked. Thank you for reviewing.

Purple*Passion: Thank you! I will try to update as soon as I can for every chapter. Thank you again!

ChishionoTenshi: Well not really mouth to mouth, but is it good enough? Hee hee thank you.

Sirenxowe: Glad you like it. Means a lot to me.


	19. A Surprise, Or Two

Disclaimer: All though everyone who has read any of the Harry Potter series, wishes they could have been the all mighty Goddess (or God) who wrote it, sadly we are not. That is J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 18: A Surprise, Or Two. 

The trip back to Hogwarts from Duncansby Head was one Hermione spent mostly by herself, seeing as she and Severus didn't want to cause any reason for other students to suspect anything. Severus travelled with Hermione to King's Cross then from there he apparated to Hogsmead, as far as his students know he was taken ill Friday. And everyone thought Hermione was at her aunt's wedding. So the two would arrive separately. Severus knew nobody would see him, he had a back entrance to his chambers, and Hermione had decided she would let Severus use her new invisibility cloak. After all it was only Saturday, she could get it back easily. 

After Severus and Hermione went separate ways at King's Cross Hermione had an abundance of time to think about what happened these past two days. What Hermione and Severus had shared was something they both could not deny they wanted. All though Hermione felt in some ways it went by too fast, and she could not really explain what she felt and how it was in her mind. The way she saw it, she was intoxicated by Severus's love for her. Hermione didn't like to think that way, she sounded too much of a hopeless romantic.

After about three hours of writing all about Severus's family, and her birthday in her diary. She didn't even dare risk leaving it in the same room as Lavender was in while she was gone. She decided to test out her new Snape Family book. She grabbed the book from her bag and undid the clasp of her new locket. She opened the book and was yet again surprised to hear the shrill old voice of the book.

"Looking for something dearest?" The shrill voice pierced the silence in the car she was seated in.  

"Um, well, yes. I just wanted to learn more about Donovan. I was at the Ryan Manor yesterday for a surprise birthday party. And well he and Ciara seemed standoffish. I mean Ciara was nice and all, she let me hold and play with Deirdre and Seanan. I still got the feeling that they were not sure about me." Hermione couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. All of the others loved her death.

"Ah, yes, young Master Donovan. To understand this one we must go back a bit. Should not take to long, dearest."

"That is fine, we have a while before we are back at Hogwarts." Hermione was excited to learn about Donovan. 

"Donovan, as you might know, was the third born child. By then Severus was six and spent most of his time reading and playing with Gwendolyn. When Donovan came along Constance was still playing attention to her children, but with each child she got farther away. Because of that Severus got close to all of the children, by far his favourite was Donovan. Besides his parents and Donovan, Severus's favourite was his godfather, Albus Dumbledore (Albus became the godfather to all of the Snape Children). So naturally Donovan came to love Albus the same as Severus. All of the Snape Children trusted Albus with everything."

"Sorry to interrupt, but does Albus have anything to do with why Donovan does not like me?"

"Dearest, I'm getting there."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, Albus was the one who really played matchmaker for all of them. He was first with Gwendolyn. That is how she met Carson, through Albus. Everyone always expected Severus would be next seeing as he was the oldest. But that wasn't so; Donovan in his sixth year met a young beautiful girl by the name of Shawna Raven. Albus at once knew it was meant to be. As soon as Donovan told Albus about Shawna, Albus agreed that it was a perfect match. The day after he and Shawna graduated from Durmstrang they were married. Their love was as strong as any love could be. Eleven months later Shawn gave birth to Marisa Raven Snape in May of '87. Shawna gave her maiden name to her daughter so she had the choice to go by Raven or Snape. It was the same choice that was given to Shawna, Donovan agreed. He loved his wife and daughter and only wanted the best. Two years later Shawna died in her sleep. It was due to rare strain of bacteria she had contracted while in Rome for a new family vacation."

"Poor Donovan, but what happened to Marisa, I didn't meet her Friday."

"Yes, well that is part of the reason Donovan is reluctant towards all of the matches Albus has made since. He thought Albus was against him. Albus tried many times to explain to the 23 year old man that it was in Donovan's stars. He told Donovan with out experiencing what he did with Shawna, that he would not appreciate the new woman that was supposed to come into his life. Albus told him that it would be a lady five years younger than him, and also a friend of Shawna's from Durmstrang. Of course Donovan did not believe Albus, he was too grief stricken. During this time he divided himself from Marisa. He took Marisa to live with her mother's sister. He still sees Marisa a lot. She is only seven; Donovan has asked if she wants to come live with him before she goes to Hogwarts. Yes, Hogwarts, Donovan has already decided he wants her near Albus, and not near her mother's old memories. Donovan, does not believe in Albus' matchmaking skills, even though a few years after Shawna's death he met Ciara, but he does believe Albus is a great influence." The book stopped talking and took a little rest.

"So you see. Donovan does not believe in Albus and his matches, but believes in Albus. It will take a while, but Donovan will warm up to you."

"Wow, that is a lot to take in. I can see why he was standoffish, but why doesn't Marisa live with him?" Hermione was very curious about this.

"Marisa loves her father, and doesn't blame him for anything. She is very strong and mature for her age, much like you. Celina (her aunt) does not want her switching schools in the begging of the year, so either during Winter Holidays or Summer Holidays is when Marisa will come to live with him. Now dearest unless you have something else you would like to know, then I must ask you to close me, I am a bit tired." Yawned the old book.

"Yes, only one more thing. What is your name?" Hermione asked the old book in a rush seeing as she was tired.

"Celestina dearest. Good bye, and good night."

          With that Hermione closed the book. She locked it back up, and put the necklace back on her neck. After making sure she had everything with her and put away, she left the car to see when they would be arriving at Hogwarts. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Severus arrived back at his office and knew he had a bit of free time to himself. He unpacked his bags and soon restored his things where they normally where. He was just about to request some lunch from Twinkle, his house elf, when a 'pop' made him look up. The always knowing and jolly face of Albus was in his fireplace.

"Ah Severus! I see you have made your way home easily?"

"Yes, I have, thank you." Severus said icily.

"Severus, sound a bit more happy. By that tone one would think you had a horrible holiday. May I request your presence in my office?" Albus asked with a smile.

"As you wish. Is there a new password?" Severus knew he sounded extremely unpleased, yet he did not care.

"Alas, I did change it. I think I had a bit too much Butterbeer, and so I changed the password to jelly doughnuts. I don't believe I have had a doughnut." Albus's eyes turned downcast at that.

"Very well. I'm on my way." 

With that Albus disappeared with at faint 'pop', and Severus started the walk up to Albus's office. Thankfully he did not encounter any students along the way. He was smart enough to bring Hermione's invisibility cloak. He reached the gargoyle and muttered the password 'jelly doughnuts'. He found Albus sitting at this desk reviewing a file. Severus seated himself. Together Severus and Albus sat together in a long silence. Severus was not willing to be the first to talk. He was not there because he wanted to be. Finally Albus spoke, startling Severus. 

"How was your weekend?" Albus was a bit quieter than usual.

"It went very good. Don was the same though, questioning, he started to warm up a bit though. Hermione was great with all the kids. Those sisters of mine rushed when introductions, it made my head spin. But Hermione got all of the names down pretty good." Severus looked up in surprise. He didn't mean for any of that to come out. He sounded like a blubbering fool. Inside he cursed himself for letting it all slip. 

"I expected as much." 

"Was there something you wanted from me Albus?" Severus, still mad at himself, didn't mean to snap at Albus, but he did.

"Yes, there was," Albus reached for a file that was sitting on his desk in front of him. "It is about Hermione. Severus, this is very important. Hermione doesn't know this, and I only think it is right to tell her later on in her life. You see, in her third year, she used a time turner. She was very responsible with it, yet no matter how you use it. It adds years to your life. She used it for the whole of her third year. Thus adding three years to her life. She is considered a legal adult in the Wizarding World. Although, because she hasn't had full training, the Ministry and I see it wise not to tell her until later on." Albus had a stern look about his face, which Severus had never seen before.

"Why are you telling me this Albus?"

"Severus, I know about things. I just want you to be careful, and know in truth that you are not doing anything wrong. It is ok, just as long as precautions are taken. I know you are old enough to know this. But Hermione really is mature enough to decide about these things, and your not taking advantage of anything at all." Severus sat dumbstruck. He would have never thought he would hear such things from Albus. But he had heard them in the flesh. "Severus, I can tell you feel remorse about something. Besides, Gwendolyn told me that the both of you did not stay at Carson Manor. Severus, I'm talking to you now as your godfather. Don't feel bad about anything. You need a love in your life. Just don't let the school find out."

"Yes, Albus. Thank you. Would it be ok, if Hermione stayed in my quarters today and tonight? I believe we need to talk things over." 

"Of course. But Severus, will you bring her back here tonight. I have an announcement for her." Severus stood up so fast he almost knocked the chair over on the floor. He turned on his heel and left Albus' office.

          Severus took the invisibility cloak and covered himself. He felt relieved and still dumbstruck at the same time. He looked at the time, and decided he had the time to get Hermione and take her back to his quarters. He walked out to the gate of Hogwarts to wait for Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hermione steeped from the train to find a single carriage waiting for her. Part of her whished she didn't have to go back to the Gryffindor common room yet. She sat in her own thoughts on the ride back. It seemed like only a few minutes when the carriage stopped. She grabbed all of her belongings and opened the door to step out and felt familiar strong hands grabbing around her waist. She then found herself floating to the ground. 

"Severus?" She whispered as quietly as she could manage. Before she could ask again the cloaked figure wrapped her up in the cloak also. "Severus, you gave me a terrible fright. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I am here to take you back to my quarters. It seems as though you won't be back until Sunday afternoon. Those friends of yours will just have to wait to see you." Severus said this in a sympathetic sigh. Hermione knew he was trying to be funny. 

"Oh you! Everyone knows that I am coming back today." She said as she swatted Severus on the shoulder. 

"That is why we are sending an owl to someone. Albus already knows, so he is going to tell Minerva." Severus smiled a knowing all smile.

"Really? Oh but how will we occupy ourselves?" Hermione grinned mischievously, and Severus returned the smile.

The couple walked hand and hand all the way back to the dungeons. Not a word was said until they were both safely in the confines of Severus' quarters. Severus took the cloak off of both he and Hermione. Hermione set all of her things down and sat at the couch. 

"Twinkle?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. Severus looked stunned that Hermione knew the name of his house elf. 

"How? When? How?" Severus asked dumbfounded. 

"S.P.E.W." Severus just stared at Hermione with a questioning look on his face. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Something I did last year. I did not like the way most House Elves were treated. So I spent time with all of the elves employed here, or here with their owners." By this time Twinkle had 'popped' in front of Hermione.

"Ah hello Twinkle, how are you?" Hermione smiled brightly at the shy little elf.

"Fine Miss, thank you." Twinkle stood with her head down, and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Could you please get Severus and I some sandwiches and apple juice?" Twinkle nodded as a response. "Thank you Twinkle" With another 'pop' Twinkle was gone.

"I started S.P.E.W., and it flopped, nobody seemed to care about Elves. I was a little obsessed with it. But upon spending more time with the Elves in the kitchens I learned that Hogwarts was really the best place for them. Except Winky, that poor thing is delusional. I met Twinkle their. That Elf loves you more than anything. It is sweet really. Don't worry, she said you treated her fine." Severus just stared at the love of his life in complete awe. "Severus, that look really isn't becoming on you." Hermione just laughed at him, as she took the sandwiches and juice offered to her by Twinkle.

"I see." Was all Severus could manage to get out. They sat together on the couch eating their sandwiches. Quite a while went by as Hermione sat entwined with Severus on his couch. Severus broke the silence. 

"You have to go see Dumbledore."

"Why?" Hermione couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"I am not sure, he asked for me to bring you back there sometime tonight."

"Well you are coming with me right?" 

"Yes, should we see if we can floo?" Severus got up and took a pinch of floo powder and threw in into his fireplace. "Dumbledore's office." 

"Ah Severus old boy, you gave me quite a start. Come on over." Hermione got up off the couch. Her and Severus stepped into the fire. Upon coming out of Albus's fireplace, they sat down in front of his desk.

"Right, Hermione I don't know if you know this or not. Usually Hogwarts Prefects are notified during the Summer Holidays once they have been selected. This years new fifth year Prefects were hard to choose and we actually had a bit of trouble choosing some of them. Seeing as each house has a male and female Prefect from 5th to 7th years, and the teachers choose whom they think are the best from each house. It is our own voting system. Well it seems that both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are the favourites for Gryffindor."

"I didn't think they would be really considered. I mean, well." Hermione stopped there, she loved Ron and Harry, but she knew that Seamus, Dean, and even Neville where better students.

"I understand. Miss Granger, Hermione, this isn't decided on just by academic status. It also depends on how well you get along with other houses, how well you communicate with other people, along with many other things. Anyway, back to the problem. We give each new Prefect a new room all to themselves, they have the choice to stay in their dorm or use this new room. The problem we faced with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter was to name them both Prefects or try to choose one, and also the fact that we only have one room for the new male Gryffindor Prefect. We have decided to ask both of them. I will get back to the point. You have been chosen to be a Gryffindor Prefect." Hermione was in a bit of a shock.

"Me?"

"Yes, you won the vote by a landslide. I believe the only person that did not vote for you was Professor Trelawney. I believe she voted for both Lavender and Parvati. Tomorrow before you go back to the Gryffindor common room, you are to meet with Professor McGonagall. One last thing before you leave. Do you wish to have your own room?"

"Yes! It has been torment living with Lavender and Parvati."

"All right then, Minerva will show you your new room. Have a good night."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"Your welcome Miss Granger." Severus who had been sitting quietly through out the whole conversation rose and Hermione followed. With one last good bye to Albus, they both Floo-ed back to Severus's quarters. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the night was spent in Severus' bed talking, eating strawberries and cream, and a few other things. ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Writers' block is the MEAN! Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you.

ChishionoTenshi: LOL – Triplets. Now that would make a story. Wonder what they would look like. I hope I didn't let you down with Donovan. It helped explain what was up didn't it?

Zoe: Sorry about that. I was hard thinking of a way to introduce all of them. But I thought that it worked pretty well :)

Marisa Raven: Master! You are. :D I 'm sorry it was rushed. Wasn't sure how to go about it.

Draco MalfoyGirl 16: Thank you I'm glad you like it. That means a lot to me!

The Man-Eating Dust Bunny: Thank you! At least someone understand the blabbing! :)

Angel-g2001: Thank you very much. I also think they make the greatest couple.

Starry-06: Thanks. I hope this one was kind of worth the wait.

Veralidaine: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
